


He Who Holds the Torch

by Subdora



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Butler/servant, Eventual Romance, Fingering, Fluff, Height shaming, Implied Bigotry, In Flagrante Delicto, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Medical Terminology, Old-fashioned family traditions, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subdora/pseuds/Subdora
Summary: Infinite is the heir to an extremely rich lineage of jackals. The time is coming for him to choose a wife fitting to his family’s wealth and status, just as every generation prior to him has done. That wouldn’t have been a problem for him if he didn’t already have his eyes on their newest retainer.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 31
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“We don’t expect you to do this.”

“It’s my fault! And it’s not like I’m sending myself to slavery. A lot of these estates pay their servants really well, if you actually read the job description. It’ll basically be like a housekeeping job at a hotel, with a better wage.”

“Gadget, honey… it’s not, though. It’s no one’s fault. You don’t have to shoulder the burden, we’re a family.”

“And family looks out for one another… it’ll be fine. You’ve already had to sell enough of your belongings to make ends meet. If I end up somewhere that treats me poorly, I’ll leave and find a different estate! Whenever I have a day off I’ll come right over with the money I made, and we can spend time together. It will be like I went off to college.”

The ruby canine’s parents looked even more downtrodden at the thought.

“We’re sorry that we’ve failed to give you that opportunity.”

“Dad… once I’ve made enough for us to start saving, we can buy a car, move somewhere far from here and not have to worry about judgmental people. You’ll get good jobs, and I can still go to school a bit later in life; we’ll get out of this, it’s just a temporary blip in our lives.”

He wasn’t feeling as upbeat and positive as he’d been trying to let on.

* * *

It ended up being an hour and a half of walking before he made it to New City; luckily he had only brought his essentials and some water. A couple of cars had been nice enough to stop, but he didn’t want to feel like a hitchhiker when he knew he could make it on his own. He did, however, have to ask for directions to the Serigala’s estate. It was first on his list because they were known to pay and treat their staff exceptionally well, but he wasn’t too worried about being rejected - this city had maintained a status as the wealthiest in the nation, due to numerous rich families rooting themselves and continuing their bloodlines exclusively with other wealthy mobians within their species. There were countless rich people with a team of servants and maids. 

He had been prepared to be awestruck by how prestigious these estates were… or so he’d thought. Finally making it to the gates of the Serigala’s residence after yet another half an hour of walking in the city, he almost broke his jaw as he gaped at how overkill it was. Realizing that the butler was getting impatient over the intercom, he snapped out of it and put on his most professional act.

“Good afternoon, sir. I’m here to apply for a servant’s position here at the Serigala estate. My name is Gadget, and I come from Castle Town.”

“Do you have experience with cooking and cleaning?”

“Yes, I have been doing both for years now, including detailing. I am also proficient with minor home repairs.”

There was a pause, and some shuffling in the background of the intercom, before the gates opened.

“Very well, you may proceed through the gates for an interview.”

The crimson lupine balled his hand into a fist and subtly jerked his elbow back, a quiet ‘ _yes!!_ ’ escaping his mouth as he stepped through. When he made it to the front doors - _which he could have sworn took 10 minutes_ \- they opened to reveal a tall red mobian dressed in an ironed suit. His royal purple eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the fellow red-pelted being before him.

“You are the smallest wolf I’ve ever seen. Is it a congenital disorder?”

Gadget balked at the rude comment. 

_I should have expected that._

“I’m one quarter chihuahua…” 

The butler nodded in understanding, but was so thrown off-guard that he snorted, his face breaking from its neutral expression for a moment.

“I see. I do the hiring because I have a keen sense on judging a person’s character by their eyes…”

It was a subtle command to make eye contact, which Gadget obliged to. The echidna was a little weird, but his words obviously held some truth in them given he had so much authority over the estate’s staff.

“... as long as you’ve got your resume, child abuse registry, and first aid certification on hand, you’re hired. My name is Knuckles - you’ll be working under me.”

“Awesome!!... I mean- err… thank you, I won’t let you down!”

The butler’s lip quirked up, before he turned around and ushered the wolf in.

* * *

The first few days were stressful, but enjoyable. Learning the map of the estate, becoming acquainted with the rest of the staff, and being trained in multiple housekeeping duties was taxing. He’d half expected to be sleeping in a barn on a pile of hay like a stereotypical farmhand, and was pleasantly surprised to receive his own single bed. The servant’s wing was set up much like a college dorm would be, which was fine with the wolf. While adapting to this new lifestyle was rather exhausting, Gadget knew that it was more than worth it. Now that the bulk of orientation was complete, he was being tasked with duties on his own. 

It was the first time he’d been in the family’s resting quarters of the estate. He hadn’t met a single one of them yet - he’d only seen pictures of Charlise and Benjamin on the local news network back when his family still had a television. He was sure they had a son, but he’d never made an appearance that he knew of. Gadget plugged the vacuum in and began his rounds back and forth along the plush fancy rug in the center of the wing’s walkway. The rug itself spanned a larger perimeter than his whole house back home, which was a pain just to think about. Afterwards he’d still have to roll the rug up and polish the marble flooring underneath, which he was sure would take all day. 

_No wonder they have so much staff, this is a ridiculous amount of space for just a handful of jackals!_

Both Charlise and Benjamin’s grandparents lived in the estate as well, but according to Knuckles, they were fairly quiet and had their own matters they were usually out attending to. Gadget was told that this was the best time to clean the area, as most of them wouldn’t be in their bedchambers. Just as he made to turn around and clean another strip, someone brushing past him caused him to screech like a wounded animal. He flicked the vacuum switch off and held a hand to his chest as he panted. Standing before him, having turned around from the obnoxious noise, was a younger looking jackal that he could only assume to be the son. Beside himself with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he bowed and apologized profusely. 

“I’m so sorry, sire! I apologize for my mistake, it won’t happen again!”

Heterochromatic irises bore into his own golden ones with a disdainful look - not in a flippant way, but nonetheless conveyed his confusion and mild annoyance over the dramatization. 

“You didn’t do anything.” He turned around to continue on towards his bedchambers, but Gadget caught the additional comment made under hushed breath. “ _What the hell…_ ”

His blood ran cold as he died internally.

* * *

After he’d finished cleaning the rug and polishing the floors, _with his ears burning in mortification the entire time_ , he made his way back to the servant’s wing to find the butler. Knuckles was scribbling away in a chequebook, but paused upon seeing the wolf’s frantic expression.

“What did you screw up?”

“Huh? Nothing! I- er. The heir- I acted weird around him!”

Red dreads swayed from side to side as he shook his head with a bout of laughter.

“It’s fine as long as you didn’t insult or offend him; compared to Charlise and Benjamin, Infinite is surprisingly laid back.”

Gadget felt some relief at the knowledge.

“Really? I kind of assumed that people born into wealth were destined to be… I feel rude generalizing, but… pompous?”

“Hah - well he definitely isn’t the most humble, but I wouldn’t call him pompous. If you did get on his bad side, you’ll know soon enough. He’s had quite a few of our staff members fired in the past for messing things up - it’s why I’ve had to put up advertisements for a replacement.”

That only served to make him worry again.

* * *

The next day, Knuckles had placed him in the broiler to help with cooking breakfast and lunch. He was relieved to wear loose-fitting kitchen whites instead of the weird long sleeves and waistcoats paired with dress pants. All of the maids and manservants were extremely helpful and welcoming, which was nice and made him feel more comfortable easing into the job. After cleaning up the remnants of lunch prep, the head chef approached him with a warm smile.

“Even though you’re _really_ on the small side, it doesn’t seem to hold you back which I’m glad to see. In all honesty, when you first walked in I didn’t expect much from you, but you’ve gone beyond my expectations already.”

“Hehe… thank you, Chef Amy. It’s okay, I get that a lot. That’s the life of someone whose mom is part chihuahua.”

“Huh. I’ve met some mobians with wild genetic combos, but yours is definitely new to me. Well, I hope to see you around here more often! I’ll have to bother Knux about it.”

To his disappointment, he wasn’t scheduled to do the dinner prep. He dragged his feet towards the foyer, and set his cleaning supplies down. It was an awe-inspiring and spacious area, and he would have been content being stuck cleaning it… if there wasn’t a long-maned jackal sprawled out on one of the chaise lounges. They made eye contact, and Gadget of course was the first to break away out of fear that it would trigger that annoying quivering habit of his. While it was definitely rude not to greet the heir of the estate, he was too nervous to say anything, and figured he’d only receive a less-than-pleasant response after the bad impression he’d already left. Trying his best to ignore the looming presence, he began the process of dusting the intricate marble embossments on the walls. 

_They’d have a lot less housekeeping to do if they’d chosen flat walls like normal people would. I guess this is just another way to flaunt their money, though._

Needing a full-sized ladder to clean the entire expanse of the walls only served to further inconvenience him. Just as he was about to step down and move it over to the next upper section, a baritone voice broke his train of thought.

“You’re missing spots at the top.”

Gadget almost dropped his duster in shock, but managed to quickly school himself as he craned his neck to look at the neutral-faced heir. _Was that a trace of a smirk?_

“Oh… thank you for letting me know, sire.”

He hesitantly turned around, not liking that Infinite was watching him work. It was a bit annoying and he couldn’t help but feel looked down upon, even if he was currently a couple meters higher than the other mobian. More mindful of ‘missing spots’ so that he wouldn’t get called out again, it was all for nothing when that voice, which was starting to grate on his nerves, spoke up after he’d only done a few more sections.

“Don’t forget to detail the corners, hmm?”

The wolf grit his teeth. He’d begun looking back subconsciously every other minute, and to his dismay, those sharp bicoloured eyes were always staring at him. Did the guy really have nothing better to do? He’d long since abandoned his tablet in favour of watching him like a hawk. Maybe after his outburst, the jackal was suspicious of him? 

_That's fair… I would be suspicious of myself too._

He sighed as he continued doing his best not to miss anything. It _was_ in his right to order staff around, he supposed - even if it was just downright snobby.

_‘Laid back’ my ass._

* * *

  
  


After the Serigala’s dinner was over and fully cleaned up, the staff prepared their own meal and ate in their respective wing of the estate. Gadget had ended up sitting next to a loud blue hedgehog he’d seen kicking around outside in the gardens. He seemed too… _out there_ to be a servant. By the sudden look the wolf was pierced with, it was likely that he’d been scrutinizing the other just a _tad_ too long. 

“Do I have something on my face?”

Gadget’s muzzle burned at the blatant confrontation, but the other laughed a moment later.

“I’m just kidding, dude. Name’s Sonic. You’re a new hire right? I haven’t seen you around until the last few days.”

“Uh- yeah. Er, sorry for staring, that was rude of me. I didn’t mean to. I was just wondering, uh… what do you do around here?”

His face broke out into a sharp-toothed grin.

“Heh. I wasn’t really a servant here at first - you’re not the first person to give me that look. I kind of have my own career going on… but the butler,” the hedgehog leaned in, “yenno… tall, red and _eccentric_? He contracts me as a security guard. I normally don’t care for this stuff, but I like some of the people here too so I decided to apply for casual hours a while ago. Still, I only come to grace my sight with that hot piece in particular~” 

The ruby lupine rose a brow, not catching on to his subtle hinting. Sonic good-naturedly shook his head, much like Knuckles himse-

_Ah._

“Oh! Oh. I understand! I think.”

“Boy you’re real proud of yourself, huh? You must miss a lot of references.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

The next morning, Gadget was scheduled to clean two of the Serigala’s bedchambers, do laundry, and then prepare supper. It didn’t seem too bad, until he read the details and realized that one of the rooms belonged to the owners of the estate, and the other was their son’s. _Of course_. Knuckles had told him that usually no one was in their room during the afternoons, but to knock first and ask if they’d rather their space be cleaned later, in the event that its owner(s) happened to be occupying it and did not leave a do not disturb sign on their door. 

He dragged his cart of cleaning supplies into the elevator and across the hall to the resting quarters, and hesitantly knocked on the largest set of doors belonging to his employers.

“Occupied?”

When no response came, he unlocked the door and pulled his cart in to begin. The room was immaculate, and aside from changing the sheets, all he had to do was vacuum and roll up the persian rug, followed by light dusting, sweeping and mopping the room and bathroom. The room was obviously only used to sleep in, and he was glad that he didn’t have to clean actual messes like janitors at schools and restaurants were stuck with. Once he’d finished cleaning the bathroom and changing out the towels and toiletries, he packed his cart up. Pulling his cart out and locking the door, he hesitantly turned to their son’s doors and knocked. To his relief, there was no response and he unlocked the door… the relief was short-lived when he made eye contact with the room’s owner sprawled out on his king-sized bed.

_Why didn’t he respond?!_

The room was a mess in comparison to his parent’s. What looked to be textbooks were in piles on a cluttered desk and the floor nearby, plates with crumbles of leftovers were stacked on his nightstand, and there was a burgundy splash of liquid too painfully visible on the cream-coloured moroccan rug. One drawn-out blink was all he could manage at the sight.

_This guy is a total slob if he can get his room this nasty in one day!!_

Finally, he managed to stutter out a response.

“M… may I clean your room, _sire_ , or do you wish for privacy?”

The corner of Infinite’s mouth quirked, almost indiscernible.

“Please do. It is quite messy, as you can see…”

Gadget bunched his hands together, calmed himself, and strode in with the cart. He began with the desk, decluttering all of the pens and pencils, and organizing the textbooks. He refrained from growling as he bent over to pick up the textbooks off the floor and organize those back on the desk.

_This spoiled bastard’s got a half-empty bookshelf, he should learn how to use it!_

Infinite, who had been reading one of the books on his bed upon his entrance, now had it set face-down on his duvet as he watched. It was almost like a deja vu - why did he have to be around whenever he was cleaning? He decided to switch to the bathroom to get away from those prying eyes temporarily. He’d used every glass cup, the towels were everywhere, and his shampoo bottle had spilled its guts on the shower tile. Once he’d righted everything and finished cleaning it, he reentered the bedroom. Doing his best to ignore the jackal, he gathered the dirty dishes and set them onto his cart before cleaning the surface of the nightstand. He choked in a moment of immaturity when his eyes happened upon a bottle with clear liquid, and it was only then that the heir bothered to move from his position. He grabbed the bottle, opened the top drawer to drop it in, and slammed it shut. Aside from an ‘eep!’, Gadget made sure not to react any further. He busied himself with vacuuming the carpet, and switching to a carpet shampooer for the wine stain. Chancing a glance, the crimson wolf immediately felt regret as he caught the other’s eyes on him once again.

_I’m starting to hate it here._

* * *

Gadget burst into the broiler, a few minutes late for supper prep. Knuckles being at the entrance to the kitchen signaled that his slight tardiness did not go unnoticed.

“Are you struggling with the tasks we’ve given you?”

The red lupine bowed deeply. 

“N-no! I’m sorry. I had a lot to clean! I probably would have been early if anything, but Infinite’s room was a disaster!”

The butler scoffed in disbelief.

“You don’t need to pin the blame elsewhere, newbie. I expect that some things will take longer for you at first. The heir’s room is always spotless.”

_Knuckles must be a total pig if he thinks that that trainwreck of a room constitutes spotlessness!_

“But it wasn’t! There were dishes and books everywhere, and a giant wine stain on his carpet! It took 3 rounds of shampooing to get it all out. And it looked like a tornado hit his bathroom!”

The echidna eyed the other up for a moment, before his expression shifted from its usual passiveness to surprise.

“Interesting… that’s a first. No one else has ever reported this before. I can see that you’re telling the truth. He’s a bit awkward sometimes, and might just be stressed because his parents are on his ass about getting a hot rich wife to continue the family legacy… don’t repeat the way I said that to anyone, please. Anyways, go on and get cooking.”

* * *

Gadget flopped down onto his bed, exhausted. He hoped that the days would get less stressful for him.

_It’s only been a week, of course things won’t be easy._

It wasn’t like anyone had actually been _mean_ to him - the opposite, really. Other than some wealth-influenced arrogance that he really should have expected on the heir’s part, Infinite hadn’t actually done anything worthy of getting worked up over. Maybe that whole marriage nonsense did explain why his room was in a disarray. Gadget looked over at the glowing clock on the wall, and silently groaned as he read 1:35. He had spent way too long overthinking as was usual, and rolled over in hopes of drifting off. Soft noises from a few beds down had his eyes cracking open, and he turned over to see the silhouette of two figures on top of one another in a bed. They froze at his movements, and Gadget knew he’d likely interrupted something. He turned back around in embarrassment.

_I hope the only thing they’d planned on doing was kissing, there’s like 14 of us in here!_

The sound of someone getting up off the bed and crawling into their own was a big enough relief for him to finally fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, he checked his schedule after getting ready and was somewhat looking forward to his duties. Half of his day was gardening; being outside in the fresh air was going to be nice. Sweeping and mopping the dining areas and kitchens after dinner when no one else was around would be relaxing too. He met up with the head gardener - a green plant-like mobian that he knew wasn’t a very common species - who at first seemed young, but spoke with the wisdom of an old lady. After a brief orientation, he joined the other gardeners outside and began the mindless task of weeding, and eating dandelions when he thought no one was watching. He and his mother had always bonded over it while they tended to their garden at home.

“You must have been the kid that ate glue in kindergarten.”

The trowel in Gadget’s hand flew into the dirt as he jolted in fright. He’d heard that particular voice enough times to recognize it right away. The workers nearby had stood up to bow respectfully, but the crimson wolf was too mortified. He also still had a few weeds in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing quickly, he stood up but didn’t bow. 

“They’re perfectly edible, sire! It’s not like I’m eating poison ivy.”

“It’s still weird, do you not agree?”

“It’s weird, sire…”

“I will speak to the butler about staff meals if you aren’t getting enough to eat.”

_That would be even more embarrassing!_

“N-no it’s fine! I wasn’t even hungry, I just did it without thinking… they errrrr. They taste alright.”

Infinite stared at his phone screen as he typed out a text, before looking up and addressing the wolf he’d been bothering again. 

“I see. Carry on with your unorthodox ‘snacking’ then.” A small laugh from the heir before he strode off had Gadget sinking into himself in humiliation. An orange and brown badger beside him snickered.

“He’s been watching you since we started! No one ever catches me eating them.”

Gadget didn’t have the energy to refute her claim. After all the times he’d seen the heterochromatic gaze on him, he wasn’t too surprised anymore. His blunders had obviously become entertainment for the sheltered jackal. He spent the rest of the day refraining from eating the weeds, and was relieved to stay inside after dinner and clean, needing the alone time. He started with the kitchens, before moving to the servant’s dining area, and finally the Serigala’s dining hall. The wolf ground his foot into the marble floor when he realized that none other than young, rich and patronizing was at the table, typing away on his laptop. His stare must have radiated hostility, as Infinite raised his hands in mock-surrender.

“Easy there, tiny wolf. I am always here in the evenings long after the rest of my family has left. I get a lot of studying done at this table. Don’t mind me.”

One thing stuck out to him.

“Tiny…”

“Well, you’re like a scaled down version of a wolf… haha.”

He didn’t deign the insult with an explanation - if the jackal was trying to get a rise out of him, he’d have to try harder. He wasn’t going to risk losing his job any more than he already had. He got to work vacuuming all the chairs and moving on to the floor, then left to fetch hot water. When he returned with his mop and bucket, Infinite had conjured up a silver tray of sweet potato chips and onion dip from the kitchen. He eyed it for a moment too long and was noticed.

“Are you hungry? My offer from earlier still stands. If the allotted meal portions are not enough, I can speak with my parents about it.”

Gadget decided to look him dead in the eyes for the first time, and gauge him. There was no trace of mockery in his tone or expression.

_This guy is genuinely nice then?_

Infinite held the tray out. The wolf lunged for it, and zealously helped himself.

“Maybe you’re just small because you need to eat more.”

Not wanting him to think he agreed, Gadget finished the rest of the chips in his mouth, and placed the tray back down on the table.

“I’ve grown as much as I can, but thanks for the suggestion.”

He made quick work with the mop, but it was too bad that the heir had decided in that moment to mindlessly push his laptop aside and knock the tray and dip over. The ruby servant’s expression was hollow, eyes teary. Infinite’s apology was half-assed.

“Sorry about that.”

A heavy sigh. _It’s not like he did it to bully you, just clean it up Gadget._

He bent over to pick up the chips and scoop up the dip, feeling awkward that Infinite was just sitting there watching him. Once he’d finished re-mopping the chips-and-dip covered area, he grabbed his bucket to leave for the evening.

“I apologize again. Have a good night.”

Gadget’s muzzle gaped open.

_Wow, I think he really is a nice guy; I guess I misunderstood him. He is just a bit awkward… not like I can talk though. I hope he finds a wife soon so that he doesn’t have to be stressed._

* * *

He was relieved to finally have his days off. They were both weekdays as priority choice went by seniority, but they still worked just fine for him. He packed his bags and asked the butler how much transportation to Castle Town would be, and subsequently decided that it wasn’t worth putting a dent in his first pay day. Weekly pay was an advantage, and his wage definitely brought in enough for his family to keep going. 

When he finally arrived home, he let himself in and flopped down onto his bed. His parents, who’d been in the kitchen, finally noticed his arrival and rushed in to dogpile him.

“Gadgy baby!”

“Not a baby but hi guys, I missed you.”

“You’re exhausted! Are you being mistreated wherever you got hired?!”

“Not at all! The walk ends up being way over an hour. I got up early to get here.”

His dad looked worriedly at his feet, as if expecting them to have been worn away from the trek.

“Son… please use public transportation.”

“Maybe down the road when we’re in a better place financially. For now,” he presented them with the money cashed from his pay, “every penny goes to you guys. It’s actually pretty nice working there; I have my own bed, my co workers are nice, and we get good food.”

His mom’s eyes welled up with tears, and his dad was awestruck as he hesitantly took the money.

“This is almost as much as what your mother and I were making combined in a week.”

“I got lucky, the first place I wanted to work at hired me. That family of jackals.”

His mother gasped.

“The Serigalas?!”

“Yeah. I haven’t actually even seen them yet, but I’ve met the son. He’s alright.”

“I’m happy that you’re being treated well then! We’ve spent all week worrying about you.”

“I’ll ask the butler if there’s a line I can use so I can call.”

“Please get yourself a cell phone with your next pay, Gadget.”

“No, it’s fine. I work long hours and don’t have much time to play around on it like I used to anyway. No more insisting on what my pay should be spent on, ok? I'll be at this forever if I blow every paycheque.”

“You’re too good to us. We promise we’ll make it up to you once you’ve made enough for us to leave.”

“It’s a deal!”

* * *

After Gadget had returned to the estate from his days off, he was ready to continue his work week. He had a lot more cooking shifts, meaning Amy had likely gotten her way. He spent every day of his work week almost entirely in the kitchen, and after he’d once again returned from his parent’s after his next days off, it seemed that the process would repeat - which he was fine with. However, that morning he had been scheduled to do something else last minute. His original duties, which were of course all cooking, had been scratched out, and replaced with cleaning of the Serigala resting quarters. Judging by the ugly font, Knuckles likely had to make a last second swap sometime in the night, as the writing hadn’t been there before. A change up was fine he supposed, although he was a little surprised that Blaze had been the one whose duties he’d been switched with on the second day. He really liked her as a person, but she was apparently terrible in the kitchen - she could start a fire which was useful to a degree, but then the whole kitchen usually ended up in flames whenever she was put in for prep work. The other regular kitchen workers had told him dozens of horror stories before she’d finally been barred from cooking. He shrugged it off and made his way up to the top floor, and began his ritual of cleaning the rooms. When he turned to Infinite’s, he was surprised to see the door open. He was dressed in what looked to be chinos and a cardigan, which was a bit odd to him. He pulled it off well, with the tuft of chest fur poking out from the top…

Shaking his thoughts away from the overly observant judgement, he pulled the cart in.

“Good morning, sire.”

He could have sworn that the guy had lit up at his greeting, but it was more than likely that he was just perking up in general from being slouched against the chair at his desk. He turned around to properly face the wolf.

“I believe this is the first time you’ve said hello to me.”

“Ah… I’m sorry. I-well I was scared that you didn’t want me to bother you after how I acted a couple weeks ago.”

“I wasn’t annoyed about that, you have nothing to worry about.”

Relief washed over the red lupine. He beamed at Infinite, which seemed to please him, and went to work cleaning his room. After finishing up and packing away his cleaning supplies, the heir stopped him.

“What is your opinion on… alternative attire?”

Gadget whirled around at the odd question.

“You mean like a top hat or something?”

The other’s eye ridges scrunching together told him that no, he had not been alluding to a hat of any sort.

“... if that would please you, it could be arranged. But no - I was referring to, perhaps, something more along the lines of what the females wear...”

Gadget’s fur stood on edge at the implication.

_Does he know?_ _I’m too scared to outright ask. What if he tells everyone if I refuse?_

He’d have to do it. It wouldn’t be a big deal, this would be fine. Maybe he could ask Knuckles to fake his resignation, dye his fur and change his name, then start over as another new servant. He clenched his fists against the cart handle as he finally responded.

“Yes sire, I understand. I’ll switch to the female’s uniform from now on.”

“It’s completely up to you - I don’t expect you to do it just to humour me. It was merely a suggestion. I will admit that right from the moment I laid eyes on you, it didn’t seem like the servant’s attire suited you. We have another servant here who occasionally wears the female uniform as well.”

_Yeah right, like I buy it…_

“I’ll wear maid’s clothing from now on.”

Infinite mouth quirked, pleased by how receptive he was of the change.

“I will have multiple sets sent to your drawers later tonight. I look forward to seeing you in them.”

Finally having the cue to leave, the wolf scurried out with his cart, frazzled by this turn of events. He couldn’t tell what kind of intentions the Serigala heir had anymore.

* * *

After Gadget had finished with the rest of his cleaning, he buzzed around the estate until he finally ran into the red echidna. Once he was done retrieving the client’s coats, the servant hesitantly approached the fellow red mobian.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

They steered off into a secluded hallway, and Knuckles motioned for him to let it out.

“Uh. I’m really nervous, because the heir randomly asked me to wear the female staff clothing from now on…”

The echidna crooked a brow ridge.

“Did he? He must be playing a prank on you.”

Gadget hadn’t considered that possibility, but it didn’t make him feel better considering he was still going to be _wearing a dress_.

“Is he the type to do that? I guess I could see him pulling stunts like that on people _below_ him because his parents probably stifle him from doing anything fun.”

The butler waved his hands in a ‘volume down’ motion.

“Relax, newbie. He doesn’t stick his nose up at anyone like that.”

“I guess. Hey, do I… come off as a girl - or something - to you?”

Another brow crook.

“No. Listen kid, don’t think about it too hard. No more weird questions, ok? Just let it play out, worst case scenario is some of the other staff joking about it in the future. One of the male gardeners wears female attire because it’s easier to move around in than our dress pants.”

“Oh, I see. Sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once Gadget had finished getting ready for bed, he opened his drawers to inspect his new outfits. They appeared to be identical to the other maid’s attire, but he didn’t bother pulling one out to see for sure. The next morning he realized that he should have, because  _ holy Chaos  _ they were nothing like what Sticks, Blaze and the others wore. It was like a cropped version with more details, and it felt way too revealing despite not having anything to reveal. From the oversized black bow on the chest, to the small petticoat, he couldn’t help but think that the heir perhaps watched too much anime if this was his idea of a legitimate staff uniform. To his horror, there were matching sets of undergarments to pair alongside the outfits in the drawer above.

“I don’t wanna wear this lacey crap… and the dress is above-knee! What am I going to say when everyone sees me in this?!”

He’d stayed behind, petrified, until everyone had left for the day. He didn’t care that he would be late, he could rush the linens anyway. He stole some of the lavender cat’s eyeliner and applied it as best as he could given his inexperience, in a desperate attempt to look so much unlike himself that no one would even know it was him. He left the staff’s quarters and scurried towards the laundry rooms as fast as he could in the obnoxious shoes that had replaced his comfortable loafers, and luckily went unseen. He jittered around in a panic, unsure what rushing would even do for him but unable to calm down. At some point, he realized that he was no longer the sole occupant of the laundering area. Like an ungreased joint, he hesitantly turned around and was _almost_ relieved to see that it was the very being who had caused him to stress to this extent.

“Why are you shivering? Is it cold for you in here?”

“I can’t help it, what is this dress?! I was already scared enough to be seen in what I thought would be the normal maid’s attire but this… this is too stereotypical! Who else do you make wear this?!”

“No one. What is wrong with it? You look fantastic, and you have much more dexterity than you would in pants.”

_ Weird! _

“When I bend over, I'm way too close to flashing these  _ lacey  _ panties!”

“You didn’t have to wear them.”

Gadget squawked. Why include them then?!

“Wouldn’t it be weird to just have my bare butt hanging out?! Never mind, I don’t know how this dresswear works. I thought I’d be getting something ankle-length, exactly like the dresses the girls here wear…”

“I think it looks fine, and it suits you better. I especially appreciate the eyeliner - a nice touch.”

“No-”

Infinite had already turned and left. The crimson canine blew steam from his nose as he finished the last load of linens and left to set out fresh ones until the wash cycle was done. It was then that a brown squirrel which he didn’t know the name of, but was nice enough, passed by with a broom and stopped dead in her tracks.

“... you’re the red wolf that is usually in the kitchens, right?”

“Ah.” A cough. “No?”

“...”

Gadget slouched in quick defeat.

“Yeah…”

“What’s with the getup?”

“The heir targeted me for a prank…”

She snorted, before cutting it short and feigning an apologetic look.

“You look cute if it makes you feel any better…”

“Yeah, ha ha… thanks so much.”

He scuttled off back towards the servant’s quarters to gather all the sheets from the beds, begrudgingly realizing that he’d have to manually pick off the spines from a select few individual’s beds. Gadget stared blankly at the bed with a mixture of red and blue ones, before it dawned on him just who he’d involuntarily interrupted a couple of weeks ago.

“So you do get the guy, huh? Good for you.”

* * *

The lupine servant returned to the laundering area and started moving the wet linens into the dryers. Before he could get started with the sheets, Knuckles burst in, looking aggravated.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Gadget began shivering again, this time with fright instead of anger.

“I’m sorry!!” He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for, but he was extremely sorry regardless. Maybe the dress had offended people - he’d talked to the butler about it for that very reason.

“Both Amy and I were under the impression that you  _ preferred _ kitchen work! You’re free to switch duties with other staff, but make sure they’ve been approved by at least Amy, Cosmo or myself!”

“I do! I didn’t ask to switch with Blaze, it was written down like that already! I thought maybe she’d asked you to change us around for some reason!”

Knuckles’ angry rant cut short at the new information.

“Seriously? She didn’t ask to switch either...”

His deep purple irises bore down on his attire.

“Could it actually have been..? I need to confirm my suspicions first... and make sure I'm double checking the schedule more regularly. Change into kitchen whites - Blaze will be finishing up here. You’ll likely be doing overtime to help scrub the soot off the ceiling by the broiler…”

* * *

Knuckles entered the library, after having checked every other place that the heir usually frequented. As he’d suspected, Infinite sat at a table with a surrounding of books, seemingly occupied. 

“Good evening, sire.”

“Hello, Knuckles.”

It was obvious that the jackal had haphazardly thrown books around him to hide the fact that he’d fled when he realized he was figured out. He was studying economics and mathematics, yet they were all mobian history textbooks.

“Why did you do it? As far as I know, you’ve never even cared to step foot in the servant’s wing.”

He peered over the upside-down book he’d chosen. There was no use in playing dumb.

“I would like to see more of the little wolf - it seems that you’ve decided to have him stowed away in the kitchen for the foreseeable future. Is that so much to ask for?”

Knuckles gawked, but kept his composure.

“ _ You never asked in the first place. _ I would have tried to compromise, sire. You replaced him with one of the worst cooks out of all my staff.”

Infinite at least had the humility to look a little ashamed of himself.

“Hah… my mistake; I chose the replacement party for that day at random. Very well then, please ensure a more balanced schedule is set for him in the future. Preferably have him continue to clean my room in particular at the very least.”

The echidna gazed at Infinite with gradually increasing shock.

_ The dress isn’t just a prank… _

* * *

Gadget sped towards the kitchens, almost bumping into an ebony cat he’d never seen before. She raced off without so much as a glance, the wolf watching her lavender tail swish-

Ah. That would be Blaze. He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning the mess she’d made.

He had indeed ended up working way later than he usually did, and was too relieved to have a long shower to get rid of the soot and sweat, then crash out for the night. In the dark, a pair of shimmering golden eyes gazed at him.

“Sorry, Gadget.”

He smiled and responded in an equally hushed tone.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.”  _ It was whatever funny guy who messed with our schedule’s fault! _

* * *

As the butler promised, Gadget’s reinvented schedule had been a split between kitchen shifts and various other house/garden keeping duties in the past couple of weeks. At this point, it had become painfully apparent that the heir had taken a shining to him, and other servants and maids were beginning to speculate.  _ Was _ the dress meant to humiliate the red wolf, or was there an ulterior motive for having him wear it? 

Infinite watched the other staff members occasionally glancing between him and Gadget, and sighed before he got up to leave. It wasn’t his intention to stir anything up, and he knew it better to have any rumours quelled lest they bring his family name negative attention. He sought out his parents, and waited for their meeting to end in the conference chambers. By the compilation of wealthy couples with their daughters slowly filing out, he knew that they’d been arranging for even more suitors. He grunted quietly as he dragged his feet into the room after he was sure they’d all left, and gave a curt bow to his parents.

“Mother. Father.”

Charlise reached over and smoothed down the fur on his head with fondness.

“Greetings, son. What do you need? It is rare for you to seek us out - we’re usually the ones chasing you down.”

“I’d like to enlist one of the staff members here as a personal servant.”

He would have to get Knuckles to tell the staff that he’d been watching Gadget in order to decide whether he was good enough at the job… and not just because he liked being around the wolf to check him out.

“Of course, go ahead. I trust that the butler will choose wisely for you. It’s about time you decided to have one; you will find your productivity increasing this way.”

Infinite’s parents had a small group of servants and maids whose jobs were to be at their beck and call, and it had been that way since before he was born. He’d always found it too excessive, but their preference for having everything done for them would work in his favour this time around.

“Thank you, I will speak to him about it. See you both at dinn-”

“Halt.”

_ Chaos damnit. I tried. _

“Are you not interested in asking about the progress we’ve made towards your soiree?”

That caught his attention.

“My what?”

Benjamin shook his head.

“Do you tune us out when we speak to you? This has been in the making for a month, and will be happening in just under two months from now.”

“Oh… I see. I trust you both, and I’m sure you’ve got strict standards for the  _ attendees _ ? I just hang around and see who I take a liking to, no?”

“... more or less, yes. Please do take this seriously, Infinite. You are already much older than we’d like for you to still not even be dating anyone. We aren’t trying to enforce every aspect of this kind of tradition, we’re just trying to protect our assets and continue our family name.”

“Yes, yes, I get it. I will make sure to choose the best female out of your carefully curated collection.”

Both of their mouths flattened at the sarcastic tone.

“I am serious, even if it sounds like I’m being snotty.”

“Very well, then. We will see you at dinner.”

The heir was quick to hunt Knuckles down, who was starting to get annoyed between Gadget freaking out, Amy yelling, and the heir sabotaging his scheduling.

“Do you actually need something, or are you here to ask me if I can schedule a boob job for the wolf to go with that getup?”

Infinite was taken aback at the crude response, causing the echidna to belatedly realize he’d spoken out of turn. He bowed with profuse apologies, to which the jackal was quick to wave off.

“I understand that I’ve caused you trouble lately, you are forgiven. I  _ am _ here about Gadget though, awkwardly enough. I’d like to enlist him as my personal servant.”

Knuckles nodded begrudgingly.

“I should have seen this coming. Fine, but only on the condition that I can still schedule him on meal prep shifts once in a while. I made a deal with the chef already, and while obviously your authority outranks hers by light years, I hope you will accept a compromise. I’ll change his schedule around again, so that his duties are to attend to you from now on.”

“She may have him in the kitchen for every lunch shift.”

“Thank you, sire. Chef Amy thanks you as well.”

* * *

That night, Gadget dreamt that the butler was trying to wake him up only a few hours after he’d fallen asleep. Repeated jostling and an increasingly irate voice eventually made him realize that it was reality. 

“Uh… am I late?”

“No. Your schedule will be different from now on, so it was unfortunately necessary that I wake you up earlier than usual. Get ready and meet me in the foyer.”

The crimson wolf felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Was he being punished for that schedule mix up a couple weeks back?

Once he was finished his morning routine and in the foyer, he was surprised to see Infinite alongside the butler. That heterochromatic gaze had started to make him feel even more self-conscious lately.

“Good morning, sire. Hi Knuckles.”

“The heir has requested to have you as his personal attendee from now on. It comes with a pay increase, and I will still have you working lunches.”

Gadget froze for a few moments, processing the information, before he defrosted and his tail began buzzing with excitement. He bowed towards both larger mobians.

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Knuckles! I won’t let you down, sire!”

_ More money on top of what I already get!! My parents will be so proud! _

“I am glad to see you so enthusiastic about this. Come with me.”

The crimson servant skittered after Infinite with elation. 

“What kinds of things do I do? Help you with your studies? Pick your outfits? Do your hair?”

The heir chuckled at Gadget’s excitement.

“Those are some things, yes. Although I hadn’t thought about the hair, it could probably use some better maintenance. Additionally… the smaller room attached to mine is now yours. It was meant for a personal servant - before my mother moved here after getting married, it was my father’s room, and my grandmother’s before that. Their servant or maid stayed in that room as well. Feel free to move your things in at your leisure.”

Gadget’s body rapidly swayed left and right with the force of his propeller tail. It stalled when the heir approached him and patted his head.

“You’ve got stars in your eyes. Cute. Until your midday shift begins, I will just be in here studying. You can move your stuff in now if you’d like.”

He didn’t question why he enjoyed the contact as much as he did.

“Ah, will do, sire. I don’t have much, but I’ll grab it all now!”

“Don’t forget your outfits…”

The crimson lupine wilted just noticeably enough.

“Yes…” 

* * *

As Gadget busied himself with the room upgrade, he couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts.

_ I wonder if he’s had other personal servants or maids in the past. I feel like he likes me, but maybe he just thinks I’d do a good job with whatever errands and… anything else he could want assistance with. Who would like me anyway? I’m a trainwreck. If he knew how much of a mess my life was, he’d be pretending I never existed in a heartbeat. _

The wolf drooped at the thought, but there was no point in making himself upset overanalyzing things.

“I enjoy being around him… he’s nice. Especially compared to what I thought rich people were all like.”

He returned to Infinite’s bedchambers, and finally entered the adjacent door leading to his new space. The room was beautiful compared to the one he had at home, and the double bed appeared to be brand new and unused, likely bought when the heir’s father had moved into the largest room. Once he’d finished putting his things away, he reentered the jackal’s space, and hesitantly approached him. He’d since moved his studies from his desk to the velvet Chesterfield sofa. Without looking up from the textbook, he beckoned the timid wolf.

“Come here, no need to be shy.”

_ What in Chaos does he mean ‘come here’, I’m standing right next to him already! _

When the heir caught his owl eyes, he sighed and pulled the wolf down onto the couch beside him. Gadget stiffened up, but grew comfortable by the reassuring pat on his shoulder. Was this normal for a personal servant? Infinite eventually continued scanning the notes and jotting down his own, occasionally punching in a series of calculations to effortlessly solve equations that looked like Mazurian to him. Since he hadn’t been given anything to do, he settled in next to the other canine and tried to absorb as much as he could make out of the higher level mathematics. Having lost out on a decent amount of sleep the night before, it didn’t take long for him to doze off and tip over against Infinite’s side.

What felt like moments later, he was shaken awake. As if knowing that the wolf was going to fall over himself in apologies, he put a hand up to quell them. 

“I don’t blame you for falling asleep when I didn’t give you anything to do. I believe it is time for your kitchen duty, though. Make the lunch with extra love, will you?” He winked, catching the other off guard. Gadget’s face warmed up at the teasing request.

_ He’s definitely flirting with me! _

Gadget did his best not to let himself ponder on it too much. He had to remember his lower status, and the reason why he was there in the first place. When he arrived in the kitchen, Amy and some of the workers he’d really clicked with all light-heartedly mocked him with an ‘oooh’. He was used to it after he’d been seen by everyone with the dress on, and thankfully Knuckles had been right - no one had genuinely put him down for it.

“So, how’s the start of the good life going for you, Gadg?”

He tilted his head in confusion, prompting a laugh from Silver.

“Being a direct servant to the heir, he doesn’t do much else other than study right? He’s probably got jack all for you to actually do other than keep tabs on his textbooks.” Some of the others nearby chuckled at the jab towards the Serigala heir. 

“I was kind of wondering about that… all I did this morning was move my stuff really. I won’t be too mad if I end up sitting around a lot, though!” 

“Maybe he’s gonna make you put a comb to those crispy looking dreadlocks of his! Huah-hah Chaos it’s about time!” Sonic was on his knees beating the floor with laughter, until the pink-quilled chef bonked him over the head with her tongs.

“If your personality was a hairstyle, it would be a bowl cut! Get off the floor and wash your hands, I don’t even know why you’re in here today!”

“Yes ma’am! Sorry ma’am!”

After the Serigala’s lunch, the staff’s lunch and then cleanup, Gadget auto piloted back towards the servant’s wing before remembering that he no longer stayed there. He redirected himself towards the heir’s chambers and stepped in, only to slam face-first into the owner’s chest. A pair of hands encircled his head to keep him in place, and Gadget couldn’t help but notice the other canine’s pleasant woodsy scent. He felt a nose boop the top of his head, and realized that Infinite had also sniffed him.

“Um- sire?”

“You smell like white truffles.”

Gadget detached himself from the other in embarrassment. 

“Y… yeah, I mean I was the one slicing them for the tajarin… sorry sire, I’ll go shower.”

“No apology necessary, it was a simple remark- where are you headed? My washroom is the other way. Use whatever products your little heart desires.”

The wolf paused. He assumed that he wouldn’t have access to the heir’s private bathroom, but it somewhat made sense given that the closest one was in the guest wing well on the other side of the floor. He backpedaled and entered it, taking a moment to gape at how extravagant it was now that it didn’t look like someone hosted a frat party in it. Having a bath in the large stone tub during the day when the sun was shining through the window would have to be the most relaxing thing ever. He shook the thoughts from his head and made sure to have a quick and efficient shower, but he got distracted by the body massage jet system in the end. When he finally shut the water off and stepped out, he almost slipped on the tile at the sight of Infinite sitting on the vanity chair by the sink.

“Don’t mind me, I enjoy the steam.”

_ Weird again! Is this an improperly socialized rich person thing? I don’t think I know anyone that would just sit around in the bathroom while someone else showers!! I very much DO mind him being here! _

Gadget was quick to wrap a towel around himself.

“I-I see… well, it is your bathroom after all. Thank you for letting me use it, and sorry I took so long.”  _ I’m using the guest one next time. _

Infinite had continued his studies into the evening, and Gadget had done nothing of use in that time aside from swapping his textbooks out a couple of times.

“I would like to have something to eat before we sleep, and I’m sure you would as well, hmm? It doesn’t matter what it is.”

Finally, something a bit more substantial for him to do. He bobbed his head enthusiastically and made his way to the kitchens. As he got closer, he could have sworn he was hearing noises, but the lights were off…

Without putting any more thought into it, he flicked them on and was graced with the sight of Sonic bent over the industrial mixer, with none other than the butler hilted all the way inside him. Gadget’s immediate reaction was to flick them back off and scramble. He slowed down once he realized he was about to return to Infinite empty-handed, but it really couldn’t be helped… the only way to the pantry was through the kitchen, so he couldn’t even grab any fruit. His face was burning in mortification, even though he hadn’t even been the one caught in the action. He re-entered the heir’s quarters with a shameful expression.

“Did you burn your face trying to cook something?.. ah, it’s just a blush.”

“I-I’m really sorry, sire! There were people using the kitchen just now…” ‘using’ being a loose term.

“How many? The kitchens are enormous… there should still be plenty of space for you.”

_ Should I tell him the truth? I don’t want those two to get in any trouble… Knuckles did mention that the heir had a track record of getting staff members fired for doing stuff he didn’t like. _

Gadget’s eyes glistened from the panic of having to make a split-second decision. Infinite observed his shivering servant with pity, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was that had the kitchen occupied so late.

“Were they  _ actually _ ‘using’ the kitchen, or is this a euphemism for something lewd?”

“It’s a euphemism… I’m sorry, sire! I didn’t know how to say it and I don’t want to be the reason anyone loses their job-”

“I know about that annoying blue hedgehog and the butler. I’ve considered getting Knuckles his own space, given that he goes above and beyond at his job. Perhaps I will just allow him to use one of the guest rooms when him and his partner feel the need to get frisky…”

The crimson canine beamed at how kind Infinite was. 

“I can live without a night time snack, I tend to indulge too often anyway. You may head off to sleep for the night.”

“Okay. Thank you, sire. Good night!”

He settled into his new bed after getting changed into his pajamas, and was dismayed to feel extremely uncomfortable no matter what position he was in. It was almost as if the mattress wasn’t completely even, making him wonder if he’d mistaken its new condition. He huffed quietly, and flopped over onto his stomach for a bit, before getting up to get some water. He tiptoed past the heir’s bed, and repeated the process upon exiting. He flinched when a baritone voice broke through the silence.

“Did you drink from the tap?”

“Ah… yes, I’m so-”

“Stop apologizing when you’ve done nothing wrong, you oddball - it was only a question. Now I can’t stop imagining you slurping from the faucet like a puppy. You are more than welcome to use the cups in the cabinet and the water filter.”

“Oddball…”

The wolf’s face burned with shame. The sound of his satin sheets broke through the silence after Gadget’s remark.

“I could hear you tossing and turning, oddball. If it’s too uncomfortable for you, come sleep here; my bed is of a much higher quality.”

He cut himself off before he could utter an apology again. Was he even allowed to grace himself with a bed that luxurious? He didn’t want to question it and risk annoying the heir any more than he already had. The small wolf padded over and daintily crawled in, as if any further disturbance would set the other canine off. His fur smoothed out when he came in contact with the warm sheets, and subsequently bristled again when the jackal’s toned chest pressed up against his back.

“Good night.”

Infinite hadn’t been lying - his bed really was more comfortable, even if he’d opted to plastering himself up against him. There was enough space on the bed to fit two more sets of canines… what he didn’t know was that the heir had stuffed balled up hand towels underneath the mattress to make it appear worn out and unuseable. He’d expected that Gadget would manage for the night, wake up groggy, and Infinite could find a moment to ask about his sleep then. His moment had come sooner than he’d expected. Once the wolf had fallen asleep, he snuffed in content, and brought him in closer before letting it claim him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Gadget was up early and had managed to shimmy out of the heir’s grip without waking him up. Having ogled Infinite’s extensive wardrobe before, he chose an outfit and set it out in his bathroom, hoping he would like it. Once he’d finished getting dressed and tidying up, the heir’s phone alarm sounded. He turned it off and sat up moments later, eyes landing on the little wolf busying himself.

“Hmm… perhaps my parents did have a point about increased productivity.”

Gadget whirled around with a beaming grin.

“Good morning, sire!”

“Yes. Good morning to you as well. You must have slept decently enough?”

“Better than ever.” He graced the jackal with a bow. “Thank you for allowing me to use your bed, sire.”

“Consider it your resting place in the future, if you wish. You make a good pillow…”

His ruby servant flushed at the intimate praise.

“One more thing before we head down for breakfast: you don’t need to call me ‘sire’ as often when it is just the two of us. You have my permission to use my name in times like these.”

“Ah… okay, understood!” He’d paused to prevent himself from saying it anyway.

“You will see my parent’s servants and maids attending to their every need, but you need not follow their example. Just bring me my food and beverages; I find it a bit obnoxious that they refuse to even use a napkin on their own.”

He’d forgotten about that - while Gadget had been part of cooking many of their meals, he’d only been in the Serigala’s dining hall to vacuum and mop. Only the butler and personal servants were present during their meals. The butler coming to mind brought the awkward event from last night back to the surface of his mind. He hoped that Knuckles and Sonic would just act like nothing happened, and he doubly hoped that the heir would keep to his word and give them somewhere to do their business. Another thing he realized was that this was the first time he would actually see the heir’s parents. While Infinite got ready, he figured it was a good time to quell some of his insecurities.

“S- err, Infinite, will your parents have an issue with this dress?”

“You are fine. Do not take this the wrong way, but they hardly pay attention to the staff. Besides that, you pass off as a female in the attire given your abnormally small stature and soft features.”

Gadget had a feeling that he’d continue getting passive comments about his size until an explanation was provided.

“My mom is mixed… with a smaller breed of canine.”

“A chihuahua?”

“How did you know?”

“If the non-wolf portion of your genes is less than half, yet significant enough to make you this short, it couldn’t be anything else. It also makes sense why you shiver so often.”

Gadget’s eyes narrowed. The heir obviously knew the real reason why he passed so easily in the first place, and had yet to openly admit it. Belated realization that that was likely why he was so flirty and touchy-feely dawned on him. He sighed quietly and accepted the assurance on his attire with a nod as they made their way to the dining hall. Both sets of grandparents were already present with their servants in tow, and their faces morphed into surprise upon seeing their grandson with a maid at his side.

“You’ve finally decided to take on a personal worker, Finnigan?”

“Indeed, grandpa Maxwell. It would be nice to have more free time apart from studying.”

Seeing the other staff with pitchers of water, the wolf fetched one and filled the heir’s glass.

“Thank you.”

Infinite’s grandma from his mother’s side shot him a condescending look.

“There is no need to give the staff here your thanks, they are simply doing what is expected of them.”

The younger jackal’s mouth only flattened in response, Gadget’s flame having been noticeably dampened by the haughty comment. His parents filed in less than a minute later, donning less surprised expressions.

“How is your personal attendant working for you, son?”

“Very good. The butler chose well.”

Knuckles usually made it a point to pop in and make sure all was well, but Infinite had a feeling he knew why the echidna had decided to skip this one out. After their initial remark, they didn’t bother to pay him any more attention, which was fine with him. Gadget took cursory glances at the heir’s parents when he could, in awe of how highly they held themselves. His parents were both very good looking mobians, just like how he’d seen on tv and in pictures. It made sense that Infinite had turned out just as beau-

_ I shouldn’t get into that again. _

He squashed that tangent and followed the servants and maids when Amy announced that everything was ready, copying their actions when they grabbed dishes to serve. Gadget stood back and listened from afar, a bit bored with the fancy people talk. He’d have tried to strike a conversation with the other personal attendants, but the way they stood stock-still and at the ready told the wolf that it was more than expected of him as well. After their breakfast was finished, they all sprung to action and cleared the table once all of the Serigalas had left. Gadget was looking forward to his own breakfast, having missed out on a snack the last night… he made his way to the servant’s wing to eat, and the two who’d made him starve at least had the decency to look apologetic. After breakfast, as he’d somewhat expected, Knuckles pulled him aside.

“Hey. I’m really sorry about last night, and I understand if you’ve told Infinite. That was about as unprofessional as someone could get on the job.” He looked grief-stricken, as if he was fully expecting to lose everything.

“The heir said he knows you two sneak around doing…  _ that _ stuff. You might be getting a guest room for it, actually… hehe.”

Knuckles’ face grew red, and the ruby lupine felt good to be the one embarrassing someone for a change. Despite that, the echidna grinned and patted him on the back.

“I see. I appreciate how open and understanding both of you are, then. Regardless, sorry you had to see that. And I guess sorry to the heir too, since he’s obviously caught us without being noticed… heh.”

“It’s fine… just don’t pick the kitchen again in the future! You made me disappoint him by coming back empty-handed.” They both chuckled at their light-hearted banter.

___________

While Gadget was busy cooking lunch, Infinite had taken the liberty of calling the seamstress to his quarters. In his arms were the five dresses he had modified specifically for the wolf when he’d agreed to his suggestion - a minor detail which Gadget had not been made aware of. The swallow tilted her head with a neutral expression.

“Have you changed your mind about the design? I’m confident in my abilities to know that the issue isn’t about quality.”

“You would be correct - the quality is immaculate, and he looks fantastic in them just like I’d expected. I simply wish to have the dresses altered again… take another three inches off the length.”

Wave smiled suggestively.

“I suppose you  _ are _ just a dog, after all…”

“Do not push your luck. I need one completed within the hour, and the rest by the end of the day. Place the first one back in his cubby in the kitchen change room. Is this feasible without taking shortcuts?”

“Of course. This is an uncomplicated alteration for someone with my skill.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gadget didn’t know what to think when he put his dress on to find it a bit shorter than he’d remembered; he hadn’t noticed anything wrong the day before. He returned to the heir’s bedchambers, walking stiffly the entire way.

“Hello, sire…”

“Good afternoon,” Infinite took his time eyeing the newly exposed parts of Gadget’s legs, “did your outfit make its way into the dryer?”

The crimson lupine blanched.

“Chaos! I was wondering why it was so short. Whoever has been on staff laundry duty lately must not read the washing instructions on the tag. Ugh…”

“There is no need to stress about it, it still seems to fit fine. You may put your laundry in with mine in the future if you’d like, that way whoever washes them will be more careful.”

“Thank you, sire.”

Infinite’s blank expression confused him for a moment, before he remembered the heir’s request not too long ago.

“Err… Infinite. Thank you.”

“Of course. Anyways, I believe it is time for me to take you up on the hair maintenance. I have multiple brushes, but the longer I’ve gone without using them, the less inclined I’ve felt about taking on the task myself. My parents are starting to get angry about it. Are you in for the challenge still?”

Gadget liked the heir’s long tresses, and was looking forward to seeing them glossy and tidied up.

“Yes! I’ve been hoping you would ask me! I promise to do a good job.”

The jackal moved to his vanity chair, and Gadget dug through the drawers to find the things he wanted to use. He started with the ends, slowly working a comb into them, and moving his way up. Tail lashing around in content, and not overly mindful of brushing it against the wolf’s ankles, Infinite thoroughly enjoyed the pampering treatment from the wolf. It made him happy that Gadget actually wanted to fix his hair, and wasn’t just doing it out of obligation. The hairdressers his parents had hired in the past had always set him off, and had never been gentle yet effective the way his little retainer was. He admired the intense concentration on the ruby canine’s face, and the way it kept lighting up whenever he finished freeing a chunk of hair from its dreadlocked confinement.

“I know very little about you, oddball. What brought you to my parent’s estate?”

The wolf was surprised at the heir’s interest in his life, but felt a pang of glee in his chest nonetheless.

“My parents lost their jobs, and had been steadily selling all of their belongings until I decided to come to New City on my own.”

“You do not live within the confines?”

“I live in Castle Town.”

“Ah, the old New City. How are they faring right now? Is it just your mother and father, or do you have any siblings?”

“Thanks to this job, now they can keep the house. For now, they’re saving what they can of my pay so that we can have enough to sell it, buy a new place far away, and move. As for siblings, I’m an only child. They… decided they didn’t want another after they had me.”

Infinite could have sworn that Gadget looked a bit gloomy for a moment. His respect for the wolf doubled with the knowledge that he took such a sacrifice to care for his parents. 

“I see. I will inflate your raise.”

Gadget accidentally tugged the comb in shock, and was apologizing immediately after. The heir had somewhat expected it.

“No, no, you don’t have to do that! I wasn’t trying to fish for more money. The raise you’re already giving me will make my pay a bit more than their weekly income, so I’m extremely appreciative. But thank you, sire.”

“Infinite.”  _ If there is one thing I find attractive in someone, it’s modesty… _

“Thank you, Infinite. Also, if I may ask… is your true name Finnigan?”

“Hah. No. My father’s parents never liked my name, and have opted to use that instead. It is a small matter to me, even if it sometimes causes drama amongst my parents and mother’s grandparents.”

The jackal’s hair had been restored to its former glory - long and silky, with a natural waviness that complimented his features. The heir felt a strange sense of pride over the admiring expression of approval from his retainer. Gadget sifted through the shelves of product, surprised that a single male jackal would even have so much, and chose a damage repair serum along with a fur and hair moisture mist. He recognized the latter, being something his mom always raved about wanting to use someday. A single bottle would cost a quarter of his weekly pay, which was too much in his opinion.

“You did a fantastic job. I don’t use any of this stuff - my mother buys this junk in her desperate attempts to get me to take care of my hair, given that I still refuse hairdressers.”

“I’ll make sure it stays pretty from now on then!”

“I look forward to it… though I have training soon, so I doubt it will stay nice for much longer today.”

“Oh. Hold on!”

Gadget began burrowing into the drawers, until he procured a bundle of silk, velvet and satin hair ties. Putting one around his wrist, he dashed behind the confused heir and separated the soft strands, before expertly weaving them into a braid and tying it off with the scrunchie. 

“I only learned this braid because I used to make friendship bracelets as a kid, but I hope this is comfortable for you.”

Infinite grabbed his tied-up hair and inspected it, liking the look of his platinum strands pulled together.

“This is quite nice. I think I prefer the simplicity of this hairstyle, as opposed to the ridiculous ones my mother insists upon me. I wouldn’t mind having this before I rest as well, but more loosely done. Anyways, let’s make sure we arrive early. My trainer is likely the best that one can get, but he is, ah… very easily irritable.”

* * *

Gadget had never stepped foot in their private gym, as the butler didn’t ever schedule him to clean it. In his opinion, there was way too much equipment for the amount of people that would likely use it. As if reading his mind, Infinite offered an explanation for its extravagance.

“There are relatives and family friends that regularly use it as well, but they are usually only here later in the evenings.”

The lupine attendant nodded in understanding, and it was then that he spotted a hedgehog with the colours of night and blood, and an expression to match. 

“You’re not expecting me to train this puny wolf, are you?”

“Not at all, he is my personal servant. Don’t mind him. Shadow, this is Gadget, Gadget, this is Shadow.”

The ebony hedgehog looked down on him with disdain, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the dress or because of how nonexistent his muscle build was compared to the trainer and the heir.

“Someone didn’t get enough milk as an infant.”

Infinite sighed as he rubbed his face. He glanced over at the other canine to make sure he wasn’t about to cry.

“Someone else must make too much testosterone. If getting buff doesn’t manage your temper, you should find a better solution for your hormonal imbalance!”

The heir balked at the complete out of character retort from his servant. Gadget was quivering, and if he hadn’t known about his unusual genetic makeup, he’d have been more worried. He turned back to his trainer to see that his reaction was also not what he’d expected: a look of surprise with a hint of approval.

“You have my permission to take the remainder of the day off and de-stress if you’d like, Gadget.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll stay. But thank you, sire.”

He had dealt with harassment over his height for most of his life, and had no choice but to grow accustomed to it. Gadget sat down in the rest area, and thoroughly enjoyed watching the jackal pump iron and do light cardio. When his trainer decided that Infinite had done enough and needed to let his muscles rest, the servant fetched a towel and bottle of water. He approached them and passed the two items off, even getting another set for Shadow.

“Thanks, wolf. Sorry for calling you a pipsqueak.”

“I’m over it already.”

When they parted ways with the less-than-personable gym coach, Infinite spoke up.

“You handled him with complete grace, which, to be frank, I had not expected.”

“It helped that you warned me about him, and I had a lot of run-ins with those types during middle and high school. It’s something I can’t escape, I guess.”

They returned to Infinite’s quarters, with Gadget setting out an outfit for the evening and taking his bin of clothes down to be laundered while the jackal showered. Soon enough it was dinner time, and once the wolf had finished serving the heir, he bolted off towards the staff wing for his own supper, Infinite’s laughter over his desperation ringing in his ears. He sat down next to Mina, who he’d enjoyed talking to whenever they both happened to end up in the gardens or laundry duty together. 

“I’m jealous of you, honestly. Look how cute you are, and you get to be around that hunk of a mobian!”

“You really think I look cute in this?”

“It suits you! I haven’t had an excuse to have a conversation with Infinite before, he’s literally never been in his room or anywhere while I clean! Is he as suave as he looks?”

Gadget felt weird to be talking about the heir like he was a celebrity, but then he remembered that in a way, he somewhat was considered one in their country.

“Well, I guess so? He kind of rips on me, so I can’t really give you an unbiased answer though…”

Amy and a few of the cooks rolled a cart in with a portable buffet server full of pasta, garlic toast and meatballs. Gadget was the first of many vultures to swoop in for giant platefuls. The ruby wolf returned to Infinite’s quarters afterwards, greeting the heir jovially as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Did you get enough to eat? Watching me exercise must have worked up a ravenous appetite. I can pick some dandelions for you if you are not sated…”

Gadget let him poke his fun, not minding that the jackal found amusement out of his general demeanor, which he hadn’t thought was too out of the ordinary. By the time the staff’s supper had finished, it was late enough for Infinite to already be in his nightwear.

“I did! I’ll pass on the weeds, but thank you so much, sire… once I clean up, I’ll be right with you!”

The lupine attendant gathered his pajamas as well, and headed for the shower. This time, he didn’t almost eat shit on the tile out of surprise - he’d partially expected not to be alone when he was done. The heir sat in the same vanity chair, scrolling through his phone. Gadget reached out and snatched his clothes off the hook beside the towels to get dressed in the shower, thankful that the doors were at least translucent to allow for some privacy. 

“I will just be doing some studying for the remainder of the night.”

“Okay.”

They both exited the bathroom, and Infinite grabbed his tablet to read the electronic version in bed with the lights off. He looked up at his servant, who had just finished towelling off his face.

“Are you joining me, fluffy face?”

“Ah… er-”  _ I was going to brush it out right after! _

“I am a bit cold…”

Gadget took this as a more than clear cue, and turned off the lights before crawling in beside the jackal. He shimmied up to peer over his shoulder and try to read the details on the screen, mesmerized by the small stylus that highlighted sentences. It automatically added them to a separate page of notes, which he would occasionally switch over to elaborate on.

“You look like you’ve never seen this kind of technology before.”

_ You’re rich, of course this stuff is normal to you.  _

“Well I haven’t… Castle Town would be a culture shock for you in the same way that New City was for me.”

“Even though it is so close by?”

“It’s basically New City, but like 10 years behind on the times.”

“I suppose that makes sense, considering its main purpose being an agricultural hub.”

Infinite repositioned himself to sit more upright, and placed the tablet and stylus into his attendant’s hands.

“Give it a try; I will point to the sentences I’d like highlighted.”

He craned his neck outward and squinted his eyes to see, confusing the other canine.

“Is the font too small?”

“Well… no, I’m just farsighted.”

“Why do you not own glasses or contacts then?”

“I never liked contacts and they’re too expensive. I had glasses, but they broke a few months ago.”

“What is your prescription?”

“Huh? Um… I think 2.25.”

Humming in understanding, Infinite went into the settings to change the font size, which Gadget was greatly appreciative of. The wolf almost hated that he’d been introduced to this kind of tech, because now he was yearning to have his own. An hour into it, and his eyelids were fluttering from fatigue.

“-... highlight ‘the production possibilities curve’......... Gadget?” He peered over the wolf’s shoulder to see that he’d dozed off at some point between now and the last bit he’d highlighted. Infinite cracked a smile as he put his things on the shelf above his head, and settled his attendant into a more comfortable position.

“Good night.”

* * *

With bleary eyes, Gadget woke up out of habit and against his will. Expecting the heir to be sleeping like a rock, he tried glancing over at the cell on Infinite’s shelf, but couldn’t see over his broad shoulders or messy hair. He realized a split second too late that his elbow was tugging at a lock of the other canine’s hair, and was squished back down by the dark arm encircling his waist. He whispered an apology and waited for a moment, expecting the jackal to say something, before shifting his elbow and attempting it again. Infinite’s gravelly voice vibrated against his back as he smooshed the wolf’s head back into his pillow again.

“You’re off today, are you not? Just sleep for now.”

“I’m sorry sire, but I visit my family whenever I’m off…”

“Go later.”

“It takes me an hour and a half to get there…”

“Castle Town is around 15 minutes away, is it not?”

“I walk…”

The heir growled in exhaustion.

“Chaos. Wake me up in an hour and I will drive you there. Use my phone for entertainment in the meantime.”

“N-no no it’s okay you don’t have to do that for me, sire! I-”

“Shush - let me sleep. You are too small to be burning that many calories on a walk.”

“...”

Infinite was already dozing off. A warm feeling bubbled in his stomach at how generous the heir was.

* * *

Gadget spent the hour browsing the internet on Infinite’s phone, and when it had passed, he hesitantly prodded at the heap of messy hair and fur. Without a word, he spilled out of bed like a puddle of goop, and haphazardly threw on a clean set of his gym clothing. The crimson wolf copied the actions, throwing on some of his normal clothes - a simple pair of pants and a sweater.

“I am still astonished that you have been walking back and forth on your days off. The echidna would have easily arranged a ride for you if he’d realized it took that long.”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

“Well, it does not bother me to give you a ride there and back. It isn’t that long of a drive, and myself or Knuckles can pick you up in the evening of your second day off. You will have more time with your family that way as wel- put those watery doe eyes away, they’re making me feel strange.”

The ruby attendant shook the look of adoration off his face in embarrassment. Gadget had packed his little bag the night before, so he slung it over his back and the two canines were off. He’d never seen the garages before, and couldn’t help but be a little annoyed over how many vehicles they had. 

“I only own a few of these, but I rarely drive anywhere given that everything I need is always here, so it will be nice to get some clicks on the highway.”

“Some… pardon?”  _ And ‘only’ a few cars?  _

Gadget struggled not to growl at the heir’s rich kid mentality. He grew up that way and didn’t know any other lifestyle, after all. Additionally, it sounded like he was trying to use casual car guy lingo to not appear so haughty.

“Ah. I just mean that I’m happy to go out for a small drive. My parents think this car in particular is low-class, but it drives nicely. Our mechanic keeps it in immaculate shape.” 

Said mechanic, a two-tailed vulpine, popped out from behind an SUV with a welding torch in hand and a friendly wave.

“He is also my math tutor and exam invigilator.”

“He looks younger than me, what an accomplished guy!” 

He led the wolf up to what looked to be a brand new muscle car of some sort, with a glitched infinity symbol painted on the hood. He hit the unlock button on his key fob, and the ebony scissor doors slid open, causing Gadget’s fur to poof out in alarm. Infinite had to lean against his Mobiustang to keep himself from falling over in a fit of laughter.

“You- where are you, Gadget? All I - _ wheeze _ \- see is a ball of fur!!”

“Laugh it up, but that thing almost gave me a nose job!”

He wasn’t even mad. It was only the second time he’d seen the heir laugh that hard, but he had a feeling it was rare given the image his parents expected him to uphold. He knew for a fact that his fur looked stupid - no one ever realized how much he actually had until they’d seen it completely hackled. 

On the road, they were both quiet. Gadget had expected that the heir would have music playing, but the more he thought about it, the less surprised he was. He’d realized that Infinite likely wasn’t the type to listen to music, given that the wolf hadn’t seen TVs anywhere but in the gym for workout videos. He glanced at Infinite, and realized that they’d gotten pretty comfortable with each other - and fast. 

“Sire… have I said or done anything that would be considered overstepping?”

The jackal’s head whipped in his direction to give him a confused look, before turning back to the road.

“Not at all, I am content that you seem to have grown more comfortable in my presence. Is the silence making you feel like I am displeased?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure…”

Despite the reassurance, Infinite began fumbling with the radio until it landed on a country station.

“Is this a genre of music that you are familiar with?”

Gadget was the one laughing this time.

“You really think you’re just going to pull up into town and see mobians sitting in rickety chairs with no teeth, playing the banjo? When you pick me up I’ll make sure to lose a tooth or two and play some bluegrass on the way back.”

Infinite snorted in amusement at the incomprehensible stereotyping.

“I can’t say I know what you speak of, but I can imagine that your ‘bluegrass’ will make for an entertaining performance.”

* * *

The wolf was full of energy as he burst into his parent’s house. Both of them were on the couch reading, and while his dad only flinched in surprise, his mom flew off the couch looking similar to how her son had with the scissor doors earlier.

“Hehe… sorry mom! Nice to see you both though!”

“You’re looking more energetic than the previous weeks you’ve come home, Gadg. Did you finally decide to take the bus?”

“I got a ride~”

As he’d expected, his parents were elated to hear about his raise. They spent Gadget’s days off on budget quality time together - watching youtube videos on their parent’s shared smartphone and going for walks on the trails out of town. His mom, who handled the finances, had finally gotten curious enough to ask about the money their son had given them.

“Gadget, honey. Are you working more overtime? The money you gave us was substantially higher than the previous pay cheques.”

“Oh! I got a raise. I’m the heir’s servant now!”

This time it was his dad who balked in surprise.

“How on earth were you lucky enough to be picked as a personal attendant?”

“I dunno, I guess it was just a coincidence that we kept bumping into each other around his estate and he felt like I was a good choice?”

The other canine glanced at his watch, and realized something.

“The last bus from here to New City is in 15 minutes!”

“It’s okay! I never did say I took the bus… someone is picking me up later tonight. We can still have supper together.”

The two older canines glanced at each other in confusion. After supper, Gadget had his little bag packed and they all sat on the couch chatting, until a black SUV that he didn’t recognize pulled up to their driveway. His mom gawked at the vehicle she longed to have.

“Is this your ride? You really are treated well to have arranged transportation~ we love you, and hope your week goes well.”

They all brought it in for a quick hug.

“Yeah, looks like it. I’ll see you guys next week! Love you both!”

Gadget left the house and crawled into the passenger seat.

“Hi Knuckles, I appreciate the ride!”

“No problem. Actually… it was supposed to be the heir picking you up, but he was pulled over on the way back from here two days ago. Got a nice 600 ring speeding ticket, and would’ve had a compulsory court date if he didn’t use his status to get off with a one-time warning.”

The wolf spluttered.

“What?! How fast was he driving?!”

“Apparently he was going 80 over the limit. Dude really wanted to rip down the highway I guess. His parents obviously found out and took his keys away until he gets married.”

“600 is nothing to them though…”

“The fine is pocket change to them, but it’s about their image. ‘Serigala heir known to drive recklessly’ isn’t something they want the media spreading, even if it was only one instance.”

“Oh, true. But until marriage? I guess that’s supposed to be soon…”

Knuckles examined the downtrodden wolf from his peripherals. Having a good idea of the true intricacies beneath their sire-servant relationship, the butler knew that Gadget was setting himself up for a world of hurt.

* * *

Once they’d returned, it was already well past the time most were asleep. Gadget quietly unlocked the heir’s door and got ready for bed in the bathroom, before tiptoeing towards his own room.

“Oddball.”

The wolf, who was thoroughly spooked, turned around to see that Infinite was awake and on his phone.

“G-good evening, sire! Sorry, I thought you would be asleep.”

“Well as you can see I am not, so feel free to crawl in beside me. Me being asleep has no bearing on whether you may join.”

Gadget shuffled over to the king sized bed. Infinite pulled him down and curled around him. The wolf could sense that he was irritated, and let himself be snuggled.

“How was your time off?”

“U-uh… it was good. Are you okay, Infinite?”

When Gadget had been in the car with him, his driving had been careful and very much law-abiding. It seemed out of character for him to act out that dangerously.

“I am managing. I can only assume that the butler filled you in on my misdemeanor? It was an extremely selfish and poor outlet for stress relief. Since my return from dropping you off, multiple arguments with my parents have occurred in the last couple of days. They’ve got that bachelor soiree scheduled for this weekend now.”

The distaste for it was evident in his tone. The wolf’s heart rate fluctuated for a moment - that was less than 4 days away. 

“Oh… all because of a ticket?”

“That was just the match in the powder barrel. They have been hounding me to get married for years already. I took on a double major to keep them off my tail for a bit longer, but as you can see, that borrowed time has expired. They want me to be married and have kids as soon as possible, in case anything were to happen to them.”

“They should’ve had more kids instead of putting the onus on you alone, not that this kind of pressure is even okay… well, in my opinion.”

“They did; I am not an only child. I have to keep you in the dark on that matter, unfortunately. What they should be doing is not being so paranoid about their wealth, but that is too much to ask for.”

His ruby attendant had nothing else to say, given that he didn’t want to pry any further. Both of them exhaled quietly through their noses, further digesting everything. Infinite wrapped an arm around the wolf.

“Do you mind that I end up embracing you like this? If so, I will back off.”

“No… it’s comforting.”

Infinite slid his other arm underneath the lithe wolf and tugged him closer.

“I apologize for complaining about my personal life. You are dealing with more stress than myself, after all.”

“I don’t think so. Similar stress, just different brands of it. Like Chaos Cola versus Mazuri root beer.”

“Indeed… you are a wise one, even if you use strange things for analogies.”

He buried his snout into the crook of Gadget’s neck, unable to resist taking a few subtle whiffs. They both lulled off to sleep with their breathing in sync.

Gadget woke up a bit earlier than the heir to set his clothing out and tidy up. When Infinite’s alarm went off, the wolf forced a jovial expression. While he was still put off by the news of the upcoming weekend, waking up in a messy ball of intertwined limbs had assuaged some of the hurt in the meantime.

_ I’ll just enjoy this for as long as he lets me.  _

“Good morning to you, little one.” 

“Good morning, sire!”

“Did you not notice the box on my nightstand? It belongs to you. It was too late for me to pass it off last night.”

He had been curious about the fancy white box with golden embossments, but left it be, as he wasn’t one to touch things without reason. Gadget approached the box, sat on the bed next to the still-drowsy jackal, and opened it to see a pair of thick-framed glasses.

“I was unsure whether you would like this style, but I figured it was pertinent that you have a pair in the meantime. They are supposed to be fairly damage resistant.”

“Si-Infinite… you didn’t have to, but I appreciate it! Thank you!”

He donned them immediately after, and the jackal chuckled at how cute he looked.

“One could argue that I have simply provided you with the means to improve at your job, hmm?”

“When you put it that way, that’s true!” 

His servant’s beaming grin dissipated his anger and stress from the past two days in an instant. Gadget’s mood was equally remediated by the thoughtful gift.

* * *

Gadget and even the lord and lady’s personal attendants had to be scheduled for soiree preparations that week, meaning he ended up only spending evenings with the heir. Infinite had his own share of work to do in preparation for it, and while they would occasionally run into one another, the two canines were miserable by the time it was finally evening. The ruby lupine made it back to Infinite’s quarters first despite the later supper, but took advantage of that by showering and getting ready for bed without the jackal sitting in the bathroom. When he stepped out with a towel on his head, the heir was only just returning.

“Hello again. I am looking forward to resting, just as you must be. Get my bed nice and toasty while I wash off, will you?”

“Evening, sire! Okay.”

After the jackal had finished his night routine, Gadget clambered out of bed and went after him with a brush.

“Wait, I need to make it nice! You can’t keep going to bed without brushing it out!”

Infinite chuckled as the wolf barreled at him with the bristle brush. 

“Ah. My hair being fixed was a saving grace with my parents, by the way.”

His attendant was too concentrated on the knots to soak in the praise.

“It needs to be brushed every day, not every other month.”

“Haha… yes, you are not wrong.”

Once his hair was tidied, toweled off to absorb excess water, and braided, they were finally ready to get in bed. They had settled in, but Gadget’s occasional squirming had the heir confused.

“Is something the matter?”

“No, sire - just a sore back from setting up tables and chairs today. Sorry, I should move to my room instead of keeping y-”

“None of that. Let me attend to you for once.”

Infinite’s hand moved to rest on the wolf’s waist, with his thumb pressing down against his back. He began kneading the area, rubbing the muscles on either side of Gadget’s spine in a gradual up and down pattern. The ruby canine’s back arched as he let out quiet mewls and heavy sighs of relief. Infinite’s breathing also began to grow heavy at the reactions, and not a moment too soon did he realize that his arousal was straining against the silk band of his nightwear. He threw the blankets off of them both and stiffly made his way to the bathroom.

“Ah-! What’s wrong? Did I weird you out, sire?”

Just before the heir closed and locked the door, he answered in the most neutral tone he could muster.

“Not in the least bit, I have had to use the bathroom for a while is all.”

Gadget felt guilty that he’d lied about  _ back pain _ of all things, for the sole purpose of potentially baiting the heir into more intimate contact.

* * *

Infinite ignored his chair in favour of sinking down onto the tile with his back against the wall. Coherent thoughts having long since taken a vacation, he jammed his hand into the waistband and grasped his member, almost whining at how much it ached. 

_ There is no way that I’ve been reduced to a horny prepubescent boy  _ **_just_ ** _ from giving my personal servant a massage. _

Luckily he’d moved his bottle of lubricant to the bathroom cabinet after the incident where Gadget had laid eyes on it. He managed to wrestle the door open one-handed to grab it and pump a generous amount into his palm. Knowing he’d have to be fast or the wolf’s worrying would end up outing him, he stroked himself to the thought of his sweet, relieved reactions to the back massage. Gadget, the wolf who would give the shirt off his back, who was honest and kind, and didn’t let negativity bring him down… he screwed his eyes shut and let his mind run wild to the mental images of Gadget’s body in all sorts of positions. He drew inspiration from all of the peeping he’d done on the wolf while he cleaned during the day - imagining himself sheathed to the hilt inside the little lupine’s tight heat, his hands freely running along all the dips and curves of his soft body… the hormonal heir was shooting seed into the palm of his hand in record time. Standing up with a wobble, he flushed the toilet to keep his lie convincing and washed his hands before returning to bed.

“Are you still sore?”

“I’m great now, that helped a ton! You don’t have to do anything for me, but I really appreciate how thoughtful you are to go out of the way for me.”

“Well, it was no skin off my own back - employees need to be taken care of as well… I am happy to fill in that position for you.” He curled around the wolf again, and this time there was no squirming as they both dozed off into a relaxing slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadget and Infinite kick their already ambiguous relationship up another notch and then flounder about it afterwards

Getting up a bit earlier than he already had been was already a big enough pain for the crimson servant. On the day of the ‘matchmaker’ party, Gadget had been scheduled to start his shift at an ungodly time for final preparations, and was awake even earlier so as to accommodate his morning ritual of setting the heir up for the day. Infinite - as usual - was dead asleep, making it surprisingly easy to pick apart some of the knotted ends of his thick mane. He chastised himself for not braiding it the night before, and then proceeded to double down on the guilt when he remembered a particular event of said night.

_ I shouldn’t be vying for attention from him. Stop it, Gadget. You’re thinking too highly of yourself; you’re just a convenient way for him to have physical contact without his parents getting in his business. _

His back was perfectly fine, it hadn’t even been sore. He’d acted without the rational shoulder angel that would normally tell him to quit being needy, but he’d also been surprised at the heir’s willingness to give him a massage. Truthfully, he enjoyed the brief moments where they both shuffled around in bed getting situated - limbs and tails brushing against one another until they were a comfortable heap under the blankets. However, he craved more contact than that. He told himself over and over that he was prepared to have to give it up sooner rather than later. Was it so wrong to think the jackal was funny, kind, and really good looking? He was glad that his initial impression had been a misjudgement.

The wolf scrambled back and forth from the kitchen to the foyer as he multitasked between setting up the elaborate decorations, and aiding with food prep. Knuckles had stationed him at the outdoor bar, serving both virgin and alcoholic drinks. He could have sworn that this party was more for all of the suitor’s parents than the actual suitors themselves by the way they loudly boasted about their extravagant lives and wealth to one another. Of course the star of the show was inside somewhere, and he wasn’t able to gauge what Infinite was up to- not that it was even his business. He was supposed to be flirting and chatting up with every unwed female invitee, that was the whole purpose. It was totally within the jackal’s rights and expectations to get close to them and-

“Gadget, we’re getting low on Adabat de Brignac.”

He took a moment to process the words, before mentally shaking the jealous thoughts from his mind and leaving to grab more. He of course took the long way through the estate in hopes of catching a glance at the heir, ignoring his internal chastising. He dodged hoards of gaudily dressed rich people, noting how they increased in density as he moved into the parlour rooms of the estate. The small portion who weren’t subscribed to these dumb customs of wealth and status were out of the way in small groups, away from the eyes of their overbearing parents. Finally, by the main refreshments table stood his inadvertent target. He hadn’t realized that his feet had changed trajectory, and had to forcibly reroute them towards the cellar. When he returned the same way with the champagne, he watched with a downcast expression as they got up in his personal space, finding the weakest excuses to touch him or sidle up even closer.

* * *

Infinite was done with the one-dimensional act. He’d spent his entire life following this same song and dance - playing the esteemed son and beneficiary of the Serigala family - and it had never bothered him. He had previously been content with eventually having to pick whatever bitch his parents approved of the most, have a superficial marriage, and put some kids in her so that his family would get off his case. The complacency to bend to his parent’s will had been ebbing away ever since he’d spooked the crimson wolf on his first day of work, and he wasn’t sure what that meant for him. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Please accept my condolences for the suddenness, but I will return in a bit.”

He’d spoken his thoughts aloud without realizing it. Waving dismissively at the group of women, he walked off in search of the one who had been stunting his ability to focus since the night had begun. It obviously did matter, but he was having a hard time coming to terms with it. Eventually, he spotted the wolf manning the outdoor refreshment table, looking a bit destitute.

“How have you been this evening, little one?”

Gadget’s hand spasmed, sending some of the carbonated alcohol out of the champagne glass he’d been in the midst of filling. Infinite breathed a laugh through his nose as he took the half filled glass for himself.

“Sorry, sire!”

“That is fine, I’m the one that interrupted you. My apologies, chihuahua boy.”

He found it funny even at his own expense, because it came from Infinite himself. Gadget appreciated that they could share that level of familiarity. 

“Hey now-”

His ears drooped when a female jackal walked by and ran her hand across the small of Infinite’s back with the most predatory gaze he’d ever seen. The heir sighed.

“You have my permission to take a break, if you would like. Chaos knows I need one myself.”

Ruby ears perked back up in interest. Infinite subtly bobbed his head in the direction of the gardens, to which Gadget followed with reserved happiness over having the jackal’s attention on him during this occasion. Additionally, he loved the hedge maze with its diverse flora and refreshing scents.

“I imagine you aren’t used to this kind of posh living - this many people gathering for such a pretentious reason. You must be feeling suffocated.”

“No, sire. Castle Town is fairly simplistic despite how close by it is. I’m thankful for how thoughtful you are of my comfort… you’re very selfless.” He knew he was going overboard with the compliments, but he was too flattered by the invitation into the gardens to reign them in.

They’d reached the center of the hedge maze, and Infinite sat down on the bench. He finished off his champagne and set the glass aside to stare at the wolf with a level gaze. 

“I disagree. I have been pretty selfish from the start.”

“Huh?”

Infinite reached forward and drew him into an embrace. His hands brushed from either shoulder blade, to meet down at the small of his back. Gadget had to press a knee down on the bench to stabilize himself as he shivered at the electric touches.

“I don’t like it when people touch me the way you just witnessed… but do you like when I do it to you?”

The question made him feel even smaller than he usually did, but he could never be dishonest towards the heir.

“Yes, sire… I’m sorry if I disgust you.”

The jackal pointedly ran his hand along the small of Gadget’s back to drink in the other canine’s sweet reaction again.

“Tsk. I wouldn’t be coaxing you into my bed every night if I wanted you to say no to that.”

Gadget’s face warmed at the thought of how he’d been spending his nights as of recent. Even though all they did was snuggle up and fall asleep, the intimacy in those gentle touches as they got comfortable was more than enough to light a fire in his belly. It was a dangerous game he allowed himself to play, given that the small servant’s chance at actually being with the jackal was as impractical as the opposite of the heir’s name. He would be in for a world of hurt once Infinite finally chose a partner, but he tried to remember that it was never his right to even have a real shot with him in the first place. Nothing he’d tried seemed to keep his thoughts about it at bay.

_ You’re here for the money. Obsessing over such a high class mobian like a lovesick puppy is- _

A strong hand dared to reach lower and grab one of his cheeks from beneath the dress. He squeaked as a pang of excitement ran up his spine - as it stood, his complete lack of sexual experience had even platonic touches from the jackal exciting him in unacceptable ways - this was a whole other level that he had never reached. Infinite’s head dipped down to rasp into the wolf’s burning ear.

“Is it not obvious to you at this point? The dresses… choosing you as a personal servant… I made you into think the outfits shrunk in the wash, but I had the seamstress shorten them to satisfy my inappropriate lust. I stuffed towels under your mattress; I wanted you to feel too uncomfortable on it so that I had an excuse to invite you into my bed.”

All Gadget could manage was a quiet breath of air as his stomach flip-flopped in disbelief. That supposed one-way puppy love he’d constantly told himself to squash wasn’t as uni-directional as he’d thought.

“I follow you around to check you out, and I purposely make messes for that same reason. You have every right to be angry with me, Gadget - what I have been doing is undeniably wrong. If you wish to end your employment with our estate, I will provide you with more than enough money for your family to move-”

“I’m not quitting, sire…”

In an uncharacteristic bout of boldness, he reached his arms around the jackal’s waist and gripped his freshly ironed shirt. He wanted the heir to know how he felt, even if it was a seemingly subtle action. Infinite’s fur stood on end as he finally made to unleash his pent up carnal desires for the servant. He pulled Gadget even closer to lap at the side of his neck, leaving a hot trail of saliva that cooled in the evening air, eliciting a quiet whine as a reward.

_ Even if I can’t have a future with him, even if doing this is wrong, maybe just tonight we can be together. But I need reassurance on one thing - I’d feel bad if he had second thoughts further in… _

“Are you sure you’re okay with me… you know, like… how I am?” _ I couldn’t have worded that any more poorly. _

Infinite cocked his head at the seemingly random question. 

“What in Chaos do you mean by that? Your height? There is nothing wrong with being below average…”

Gadget let out a little growl that morphed into a moan when the heir licked another trail up his jugular.

“N-no… like, that I’m not just ‘male’.”

That was enough of a statement for Infinite to pull back in confusion.

“Excuse me? You are a bit feminine, but you…” the jackal took a few concentrated whiffs of the wolf’s scent, “- _ do _ have a strong underlying female scent too. Is that not a normal variation? I assumed fluctuating testosterone and estrogen levels were common in others as well.”

_ Is this guy just yanking my tail? Did he for real all this time never know? All that paranoia for nothing? _

“No… well not to the extent that mine vary, anyway. It’s really not common at all, but I have both sets of… you know. I’m sorry if the explanation isn’t much, I’ve never had to tell anyone before. I thought that was why you asked me to wear the maid uniform?” 

Infinite shook his head numbly as he processed the information. Specific traits that Gadget possessed began to make more sense. 

“That possibility had never crossed my mind - my social bubble has been fairly limited, but I figured that males with softer facial features and… ah… daintier bodies, were par for the course. In full honesty, I suggested  _ alternative _ attire for my own one-track minded perverse reasons that those dress pants you previously wore simply didn’t satisfy… knowing all of this information now, you have my permission to slap me if the desire arises.”

Gadget couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped out of him.

“I… kind of figured some of those out, but I was staying skeptical… like the shower thing?”

“I actually do enjoy steam, considering how dry my homeland environment is.”

“... oh, I gues-AAH~” 

Infinite had dipped his hand into the panties and slid two digits between petite red legs, on a fervent mission to find the wolf’s slit. Gadget’s back arched as his grip on the heir’s shirt tightened in anticipation, until Infinite finally found his prize. Lips already plump and wet from the stimulating licks and touches, he teased the entrance with the tip of his middle finger, and the wolf was ever thankful that he at least kept his claws clipped. Infinite pressed his lips against Gadget’s slightly parted ones, and they deepened the contact into a long kiss as the jackal’s fingers continued their ministrations. They languidly pushed in, causing Gadget to reflexively nip at the jackal’s lip in bliss - he hadn’t known what to expect, but the foreign intrusion inside him felt like it was satisfying an itch that lay dormant all this time. The hand that Infinite was using to hold his servant in place curled into a fist, the joints cracking from the mental exertion of keeping himself together. Just the feeling of his fingers enveloped in the wolf’s tight heat was driving him mad. He slid them in further and pressed their pads against Gadget’s g-spot, relishing in the moan he’d managed to pull out of the other.

“Shhh… who knows how close someone might be…”

If Gadget hadn’t been so busy being tuned like a violin, he would have had the decency to feel embarrassment. As it stood, he rested a knee against the bench both to steady himself, but also to sink further down on the fingers. He lightly rocked his hips, riding the digits that had hilted inside of him to the knuckle. There were no thoughts, only the pursuit of self-gratification. Infinite’s breathing was erratic, his voice gravelly as he watched the timid wolf take initiative for his own pleasure.

“You are desperate, hmm? A sight to behold~”

Face burning with enjoyment and a tinge of shyness, he spoke without thinking.

“Yes, master…”

In a moment, the heir had freed his member from its constraints and removed his fingers from the tight canal. He hissed through his teeth as he positioned the wolf against his straining shaft, panties now shredded and strewn on the grass around them for unrestricted access.

“I think you’re the master he-” he couldn’t finish his sentence when Gadget sunk down halfway onto the thick length, eyes screwed shut in bliss, “-Chaos! Agh,” then the rest of the way. 

The crimson canine mewled as he sat still, shivering and unable to control the spasming of his sheath around the jackal’s girth. Infinite’s hand darted out to grasp the wolf’s prick beneath the dress and rub his thumb against the slit. He whined at the added stimulation, and Infinite began lightly thrusting up, clearly holding back with the assumption that he couldn’t handle it.

“Pleeaaaaase- ah~ go faster, sire- I want more!”

Infinite held Gadget’s hips in place and craned his neck to nip at the red-furred throat that was bared above him.

“Of course,  _ master _ ~”

The wolf had to lurch down and chomp onto a mouthful of satin, narrowly avoiding the little howl he almost let loose. He bounced on the heir’s lap, doing his best to match the pace as he clung onto the other canine for dear life, the clinging being easy enough to do with the sweat matting their pelts.

“Gadget-”

The jackal’s grip on Gadget’s hips moved to fully embrace him as he fucked up into the tight silky heat. A deep growl reverberated throughout his chest as he slammed in, shaft pulsing until he shot his release deep inside his servant. He continued riding out his orgasm with erratic murrs, determined to bring Gadget along right after him. With the knot keeping him fully sheathed, he gyrated his hips to nudge against the lupine servant’s g-spot. Gadget had to slap a hand over his mouth as a tight feeling in his gut began winding up like a coil, and he let out a muffled cry as the overstimulation finally had him spilling his juices onto Infinite’s still throbbing length. Breaths laboured, they remained still, soaking in the pleasure they were still feeling from their peaks. Gadget shifted, and found himself unable to detach his lower end from the heir. Infinite’s knot kept him securely in place, and the jackal didn’t seem to have any intention of moving any time soon. The ruby canine twitched his walls to squeeze it.

“Watch it, or I will have no choice but to keep you here for another round.”

The wolf shivered, and this time it wasn’t out of fear or stress, despite the fact that it would be more appropriate given the situation they’d danced themselves into.

“Nn… your party. What is everyone gonna say… when you go back?”

“I will pacify them using the truth: I spent some one-on-one time with a potential partner that I felt chemistry for.”

Gadget was over the moon, ignoring all of the worries that usually plagued his mind, especially the ones concerning the mobian he was perched atop. Once the knot had receded - which had taken a while with Infinite insistent on nibbling his collarbone - the servant lifted himself to let the ebony canine’s shaft slide out. He whined in tandem with Infinite’s quiet groan, and Gadget was finally able to stand up on unsteady legs, the heir on his feet and helping moments later. The wolf clenched his walls together to prevent any spillage.

The lupine servant had to wait for Infinite to leave the hedge maze before he could make his exit a while after, so as to not arouse suspicion. With the tattered remains of his panties stuffed in his dress pocket, he hobbled the long way through the back gardens to reach the kitchen’s rear entrance. Stuffing the ruined undergarment in the first trash can he laid eyes on, he’d intended to continue his way towards the Serigala’s quarters until an arm yanked him aside.

“Where did you need to run off to, that leaving the refreshments undermanned was so important?!”

Gadget didn’t know how to process the butler’s demand with such an angry expression trying to telepathically light him on fire. 

“I was- uhh, someone needed me to……. help them serve refreshments in the foyer for a bit!”

Knuckles’ facial features didn’t change.

“ _ I didn’t set up a bar in the foyer, and you just came in from the opposite end of it _ .”

Eyes the size of dinner plates, Gadget had nothing to save face with. Seeing that his suspicions were true, the echidna’s expression relaxed a fraction.

“It was already pretty obvious to me what was likely happening, given that the young master had disappeared in the same time frame. He’s lucky he returned when he did, or his parents would have sent a damned swat team out for him. As for you… do I even want to know what you just contaminated that garbage with? That’s a biohazard, you know.”

“I  _ what _ \- they were clean- I hadn’t even worn them long!”

Knuckles’ brows drew in, before realizing what Gadget was alluding to. It didn’t seem that the wolf had any idea what he’d actually meant.

“Oh. Chaos,” he slapped a gloved palm to his forehead, “I didn’t mean your underwear.” _ Thank the gods it wasn’t what I thought it was _ . “That, I can overlook. But I will give you some advice before you’re on your way with those rose-coloured lenses… stop while you still can. This will only lead to trouble for both of you. It’s not worth it. Think about what will happen to your family if the other Serigalas catch wind of this and fire you.”

Gadget didn’t waste another second standing there, out of fear that he would end up causing a scene with waterworks or a petty retort. He sped-walked all the way to Infinite’s room and locked himself in, with intent to change his outfit and continue his job for the night. After using the bathroom, he stared at the limited dress wear in his closet, and finally ended up choosing a set from the male uniforms he’d initially worn, rushing to put it all on. Despite trying not to think too hard about the butler’s wise words, they were firmly planted and he couldn’t stop the tears. He shuffled to the sink and splashed his face multiple times with cold water, and gave it a thorough blow dry.

“You can’t cry about this as if you didn’t already know the reality of it all.” It didn’t stop him from continuing to weep anyway.

* * *

Infinite returned to the party after fixing his wrinkled clothing, and patting down the mixture of his and Gadgets fluids away with a damp hand towel. The heir let the overly eager women flock to him the moment he stepped foot into the main living area. After having that intimate encounter with the object of his desires, he found that keeping up his false front was a bit more tolerable in the meantime. When it wore off, he dipped back outside with the excuse of wanting another drink, and sought out the girls that he’d noticed had no interest in him. Despite wanting to hang around his fun-sized retainer, it would rouse suspicion. Gadget noticed his appearance right away, and Infinite couldn’t help but shoot him a discreet heated look which painted an appealing blush on the wolf’s muzzle. He’d changed into the male’s uniform, which planted a seed of insecurity in the heir’s mind given his confession dump earlier. Finally locating the group of rebelling women - some which he vaguely recognized from other events - he approached them with silent steps.

“Hello there. You all bear the same look of  _ elation _ that I do.”

They broke the ladylike composures that had been instilled in them as children, having not even noticed him. The first one to recover - a chestnut-brown jackal with curly tresses - responded.

“G-good evening, Infinite Serigala! We are honoured that you have chosen to grace us with your presence.” They had obviously not expected him to pay them any mind; the gist of these parties were for the invitees to make the effort to stand out to the mobian it was held for. 

“No you’re not.”

Communal spluttering ensued.

“But that is fine - ideal, even. Socializing with me would please your parents just as much as it would mine, no?”

They stared at him for a few moments, before absorbing the meaning behind his words. Easing up their postures, they relaxed in his presence.

“Some of us have secret boyfriends, but some of us just want to find real love. We don’t fault the women who buy into this kind of stuff, but it isn’t for us.”

Infinite finally allowed his posture to slacken too.

“I agree wholeheartedly. You’d think that wealthy mobians would want to be ahead of the times, but here they are following obsolete edicts - and there are wealthy people outside of their narrow standards if they’re so worried about money. In the unlikely event that I have children, I will not be forcing them into such a suffocating lifestyle. I also have someone that I am already interested in…”

They looked on earnestly, and Infinite had to wonder how the conversation turned into a gossip circle so quickly. The heir jerked his head towards the bar, where Gadget and the purple cat whose name evaded his memory were making drinks.

“The red wolf over there.”

One of the other girls in the renegade group spoke up.

“Oh, he’s cute! He looks like a nice guy.”

“He is. I worry that I will get him in trouble if I pursue him any further, though.”

A shorter jackal chimed in.

“I’m seeing someone from my family’s staff as well. I feel your plight. Luckily I’m not the oldest, and could maybe get away with only minor shaming once my brother has kids. Not that they’d be super supportive or anything if I were to admit our relationship, but…”

A beige jackal with shoulder length hair looked at him questioningly.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘any further’? Ooh… are you two casual right now?”

Cheeks and snout both reddening, he put his hands up in defense.

“I can’t seem to place why I feel so comfortable revealing this with people I have only just become acquainted with, but no-”

“Because if you’re anything like us, you don’t have anyone to talk openly to that isn’t paid to be there?”

“-Ah. That would likely be it. We are not ‘casual’... however, I did lose my virginity to him just over an hour ago.”

They ‘oohed’ at his brazen confession.

“Did you really abandon your own party to get some tail?”

Infinite grimaced.

“I loathe to say yes when you word it in such a way…”

“Hey, none of us are judging. We’ve all been sheltered from truly living. If anything, you’ve got friendship out of us. We’ll add you to our private group chat later; there are a ton of us - guys too - that feel stifled and left out on having a sense of normalcy.”

“That would be nice.”

* * *

With all of the cleaning up and needing to reorganize things back to the way they were prior, Infinite and Gadget had hardly seen each other yesterday evening, nor the morning or afternoon. Currently sat in a massage chair, the anxious wolf watched the heir work out with his trainer. Bags plagued his eyes from tossing and turning all night, and still all he could think about was the intimacy they’d shared in the hedge maze. Despite being unsure, Gadget had ended up crawling into the heir’s bed to rest after finally finishing the post-party cleanup that couldn’t wait until the next day. He’d slept on the edge of the mattress with as much distance between himself and Infinite as possible, and had gotten up well before the jackal arose. 

Gadget was getting hot and bothered watching Infinite’s muscles contract, and had to look away to prevent himself from getting any more frazzled. Barrages of thoughts had plagued his mind all day, and it was only making him more exhausted. Did the heir regret what they’d done? Would he pick a new personal attendant? Seeing that the two mobians were done with their regimen, he scurried over to sanitize all of the equipment they’d used. While they discussed their health nut nonsense, he quietly handed them towels and waters. Their return to Infinite’s quarters was also quiet, which only served to send his heart rate off the charts for the umpteenth time that day. 

Once they made it into his room, the wolf gathered Infinite’s outfit to wear for the rest of the evening and made to place it in his bathroom. Before he could step in, the heir was suddenly blocking his entrance. His gaze was a bit uncertain, but Gadget could have sworn there was something heated behind the uncertainty. 

_ Is he gonna tell me off? Please just do it now, stop dragging it out… _

Slowly, an ebony hand reached out and took hold of the clothing in Gadget’s arms. The hand brushed against Gadget’s shaky one for a moment too long before Infinite had turned around to enter the bathroom. When the door closed, the wolf’s quivering went into overdrive. 

At dinner, he was too sullen to eat a third helping, let alone listen to the staff prattle about who they thought would be the lucky bachelorette chosen by the heir. They were allotted a fair amount of time for meals and usually sat around afterward for more chattering, and Gadget was always eager to engage. This time, he left after eating and returned to Infinite’s quarters early, only because he knew that the jackal was in the library writing an exam for another two hours still. He made sure to get ready for bed and bring some water into his room for the night, so that he could avoid any more contact with the heir until he absolutely had to face him again. He highly doubted that Infinite would want him grooming his hair anyway. 

He locked the door and patted down his mattress as best as he could, forgetting why it was so lumpy in the first place.

_ After we went back to the party, Infinite must have found a girl in that group that he took a liking to. This is his way of preparing me to be let down gently. _

Despite the stomach-churning anxieties muddling his mind, he’d ended up falling asleep on it out of sheer exhaustion. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before being woken up, but moonlight shone through his window and he felt a hand cupping his cheek. Blinking a few times to chase off the blurriness, he was graced with the sight of Infinite’s concerned face.

“I know this isn’t necessarily the best time, but I wanted to properly apologize for making things awkward between us, and as well for all of those…  _ behaviours _ of mine that I had admitted to you. They are undeniably creepy. I could sense that I was causing you grief all day making you think my distance was for other reasons. I missed our cuddles last night…”

Gadget propped himself up with his arms, relieved that all of the worst-case scenarios were just in his head. He patted the bed, and Infinite took the hint to sit on the edge.

“Sire. Er… well you did say the dress was optional. I’m not totally innocent either. Lately I’ve been getting upset about the thought of our time together ending once you finally choose a wife, so I’ve been fishing for your attention with things like saying my back is sore…”

Infinite shifted uncomfortably as he recalled what that event had spurred him into doing.

“Is that so… you may have my affection whenever it pleases you. This makes it easier for me to badger you for it as well, considering how much I have been acting out in order to spend more time around you. I genuinely like you. But now that I’ve outed myself on the reasoning for your attire… I will understand if you no longer wish to wear it. I had noticed that you’d changed into your former attire, and I assumed it was out of discomfort over my confession. Again for the record, I was completely unaware of your biology and had no intention on invalidating you this way.”

The crimson lupine looked down at himself.

“I didn’t think you were invalidating me… trust me, I know when people are trying to do that. I changed because Knuckles, he um- told me to stand out less for your party.” A total lie, but he himself did it for that very reason.

Infinite hesitantly hoisted the red canine out of bed and into an embrace, reaching up to rub at his ears comfortingly. 

“You mean to say that you have been discriminated against for it?”

It was something he really didn’t want to talk about - a subject that still resurfaced in his mind to hurt his feelings, no matter how many times he managed to stuff it away.

“It’s the reason why I’m here in the first place - for most of my life, the only people who knew the truth were my parents and my doctor. Earlier last year, she transferred to another city and a new one took her place. This new one… he’s a bigot. When I scheduled an appointment for a checkup and fertility testing, he breached patient confidentiality and told the other doctors and nurses that I was an  inbred he-she .”

Infinite squeezed the wolf into a tighter hold. “What kind of world is that bastard living in… you are no such thing.”

His tears were silent, but the jackal could feel his subtle shaking as he wept. After Gadget managed to calm himself, he responded.

“It means a lot to me that you were so accepting. You weren’t turned off by me at all. But is what we’re doing really acceptable?”

“It isn’t about being acceptable, the problem lies with my stubborn family - but there is no reason for us to worry about that for the moment. There is nothing about you to be turned off by… you are very lovely as a whole.”

Gadget rubbed his cheek against the heir’s chest in relief.

“I’m glad that you think so… within a week my entire town knew about me, and for reasons you can probably guess, my parents were both laid off from their jobs at the same time. Even people who weren’t complete jerks with their opinions still didn’t want any trouble from those who were, so we didn’t have many places to turn to.”

“The most deplorable medical practitioner on this planet. Equally so are the people of Castle Town for following his lies, lack of education be damned. Gadget, do not hesitate to ask for help should you or your parents need it.”

“I don’t wanna be a charity case for you.”

“I am aware. Regardless, if there is anything you want or need, let me know. I am happy to use my monthly allowance, and this way your full pay will contribute to your parent’s savings. This is a prejudice of the highest tier in my eyes. Your financial hardship was completely out of your control, so let me lend a hand.”

“Ah… what is your monthly allowance?”

Infinite grimaced shamefully.

“Too much. The fact that I even get an allowance is a bit pathetic given that I am almost finished a six year stint of tertiary education, but they have money to spare… how about I send you home every week with some groceries at the very least? Give me a list and I will have the butler add it to the next food delivery.”

His retainer’s tail stirred the air, face on the verge of breaking out in a grateful beam. The heir chuckled at his success.

“Your face fur is sticking out everywhere from dried tears… would you like me to get a wet cloth?”

Gadget raked his claws through the fur with a sheepish grin.

“I’m not a baby! Ah- but thanks anyway…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gettin to know each other. Some destress time for them both

The next morning, Infinite woke up much earlier than usual - so much so that beside him, his attendant lay still, curled around his side. The heir shifted a bit, and a pang of slight dread washed over him. He didn’t feel like working out or studying, which he’d never had a problem with, but now the thought of spending another day being a creature of habit made him want to groan. Why was it only now that he was beginning to feel bothered about his monotonous rich boy lifestyle? He reached over and sifted his fingers through Gadget’s soft cheek fur, absentmindedly wondering if the wolf had ever even explored New City. He started planning a secret getaway, fantasizing about all of the normal mobian things they could get up to. 

Without realizing, his hand had moved to one of the little crimson ears, digits disturbing the sensitive hairs inside. Gadget’s hand shot out to frantically itch the shell of it, batting the fingers away in the process. Squinty eyes looked up at the now more self-aware jackal in confusion.

“Am I up late?”

“Oh- no. My apologies.”

“... ok, so then..?” 

“I was just imagining a day in the city. Have you done any exploring? I have only been there to visit a few stores in the past.”

The ruby wolf was awake now.

“You were born and raised here, how many times have you actually been outside of your estate?”

The heir grew embarrassed over Gadget’s judgemental tone.

“I am not a hermit. I don’t know why my parents let me buy vehicles when they never permit me to use them. We’ve gone out a lot in the past, but only to other estates. Servants and maids do the city errands.”

_Right. Why go when there’s always someone available to do these things for you?_

“Ah… that makes sense. I forget that errands are done by staff. I don’t have a license so they don’t send me out for things that don’t come in deliveries.”

“I figured that was the case. I was wondering, and feel free to say no… but would you be interested in a short getaway? Since neither of us have seen the city? I am too old to have experienced so little of it.”

The blankets came to life as Gadget’s tail swished to and fro beneath the sheets.

“I thought all of your keys were confiscated… and wouldn’t your parents figure it out when you’re not around for meals?”

“They were. However, keys to staff vehicles will still be available, if you catch my drifting…”

“Hehe, you mean ‘drift’.”

“Yes. If you are willing to miss out on your lunch, I will buy you food in the city, plus interest for the tardiness. I would like to try foods that do not belong in a Michelin star restaurant, as well as do something that mobians do for fun afterward. We’d be back just in time for my dinner.”

Gadget sat up at the prospect of stuffing his face with whatever food he wanted. He loved all of the staff meals - they weren’t repetitive, and were always delicious - but he missed snarfing down specific cravings. 

“That sounds fun, then! I can look up stuff to do if you’re too confused by peasant norms~”

“Oh, please do. I lack sufficient brain power to figure out the ways of the common folk.” 

They were both laughing and grinning in excitement. Infinite grabbed his tablet off the shelf and handed it to his attendant, before picking his phone up to let his trainer know that he had too much studying to do. After breakfast, the two canines made preparations for their quick adventure, and made their way to the garages as soon as the heir’s lunch was finished. He handed the wolf a wrapped cloth, which revealed one of Infinite’s prawn tostadas. He hadn’t even seen the jackal sneak it away…

“An appetizer to make up for your later lunch. I figured you wouldn’t mind it being in my napkin.”

Gadget further crumpled the tostata so that it was bite-sized, and horfed it down. 

“I had extra breakfast so that I wouldn’t die, but I was still hungry! Thank you, sire.”

“Ha ha… I don’t think that you would have died, but I am glad you aren’t too famished.”

They approached the mechanic’s small office, and the two-tailed kitsune was already waiting with a set of keys.

“I take it you won’t be getting tutoring today, young master?”

“My personal servant will not out you for using my name, Tails.”

Tails glanced at the timid looking wolf standing behind the heir with surprise, as if just having noticed him. 

“The same kid from the time you got your keys taken away?”

Infinite scoffed from embarrassment over the incident, as well for the descriptor that had been used to describe his lupine companion.

“He is two years older than you.”

The fox startled, and looked Gadget’s way apologetically.

“Sorry, that was super rude. I kind of figured - believe it or not, my mouth often works faster than my brain!”

Given how accomplished the teen was, it did seem hard to believe.

“It’s ok, heh… I could stand to be taller. Shame on me.”

Infinite grew worried over the tone, but Gadget’s face gave away his sarcasm. It was obvious that Tails still felt bad, but he awkwardly laughed it off and passed the jackal a pair of keys.

“Indeed, no tutoring for me today.”

In the basic 4-door sedan, Gadget was quick to speak.

“Speed limit, please…”

The heir smirked as he tossed his phone onto the smaller canid’s lap.

“Of course, master… we are only city driving, after all. You’re the navigator, tell me where to go.”

Gadget quietly snarled at the nickname, but the accompanying blush ruined his edginess. The phone was much newer than the model he’d had when his family could afford his phone plan, and even after using it a few times he still fumbled with it. After accidentally taking nine burst selfies at an unflattering angle, he managed to get the map coordinates in. Ten minutes later and they were in front of a Sonic Drive-in, which Infinite eyeballed in confusion.

“What is this, a gas station?”

“No! A fast food place. Just pull into the parking lot so we can look at the menu, then we’ll get our food and sit at a table outside.”

“Ah. I will get a burger and fries then.”

Gadget was stupefied. He actually knew what those were?

“You don’t even uuhh… want to look at the menu?”

“Are there more options?”

The wolf slammed his head against the dashboard, causing Infinite to jolt in alarm. He searched the menu up on the heir’s phone and passed it back to him.

“There’s lots, not just burgers and fries… I mean, you can just get that if you really want though.”

Infinite’s bewildered expression hadn’t shifted from his attendant.

“Is your head sore?”

“Nope, it’s fine. Hurry and pick something or we won’t get to do other stuff before dinner!”

Infinite quickly scrolled through the menu and picked things he wasn’t familiar with.

“I will get this oblong burger then… with the golden circles. And a Chaos Cola - I have never had soda before.”

Gadget wheezed.

“THAT’S A HOT DOG- and do you like onions? Those are onion rings! Did you even read the menu?”

“They do not look like onions, but yes I do like them. I am only further piqued to try them when they look like that.”

The kitchens didn’t have a deep fryer, so it somewhat made sense that the jackal was ignorant to certain foods. They got out of the car and Gadget placed their orders, which didn’t take too long to be ready, and then sat down at a table with their trays. Given that it was a weekday and lunch rush had just passed, they were the only ones around. The crimson attendant had shamelessly ordered two combos and switched one drink out for a slushie. Infinite observed him with humour as he picked at his own meal with interest.

“Have you finally decided to take my advice?”

With a mouth full of fries, Gadget responded.

“HwaT?” Once he swallowed the fried potato sticks, he caught on to what the other canine was alluding to, “I’m not gonna get any bigger than this, I tell you!” He threw a fry, aiming for the jackal’s forehead, and they were both surprised when he instinctively angled his head to catch it in his teeth and eat it.

“... it, ah. It seemed like a waste. That piece of potato tastes good too.”

Infinite was visibly flustered, as if he'd just been caught with his pants down in public. The ruby wolf snorted fondly.

“Maybe you’re not as posh as I thought you were.”

“I like this sandwich and these ringed onions.”

“Hot dog and onion rings.” He rested his chin in his hands, having just finished his two meals to watch the heir savour his. “That’s good though...” 

_Infinite looks really cute enjoying normal people stuff._

* * *

After the two canines had finished up and were back in the borrowed vehicle, Infinite turned to his attendant with a questioning look.

“So…?”

Gadget only beamed at him before starting the route on the jackal’s phone. It had been commandeered by the wolf for the day - the heir could hardly call it his property at the moment. Eventually, they arrived in a park with lush grasses and herbs, along with a beautiful pond that was naturally formed, but well maintained by the city workers. Gadget was bouncing in his seat, and wasted no time ejecting himself out the door.

“You probably only know nature as the gardens at your family’s estate right?!”

Infinite rushed to follow him towards the park. He couldn’t help the exasperated but fond smile plastered on his face from the contagiously exuberant wolf, who looked at him with mock sympathy.

“You would be correct- now enough with the judgemental gawking. Show me the beauties of New City,” he pinched the tip of the lupine servant’s nose teasingly, “or I suppose, let’s see them together, right?”

Gadget’s ruby-furred tail whisked the air so rapidly, he could’ve whipped up meringue. They set off onto the walking path that weaved through various other natural flora. The heir was in awe that the city had something this pleasant smack dab in the center of it, and all this time he’d been none the wiser. Infinite riffled his fingers through the fountain grasses - he enjoyed their soft and fuzzy tips, not having anything like this in their gardens at the estate. His hand stilled when a stumpy red tail brushed itself in amongst the throng of plants. The jackal looked up as he traced its origin to the tiny canine tour guide.

“I’m fluffier.”

The long-haired mobian laughed as he began petting the tail along with the plants.

“Hmm,” he continued smoothing out the ruby fur with a fake pensive look, “I suppose you are.”

* * *

Once they’d returned from the loop, Infinite was quick to hound his servant for their next objective, which Gadget had to laugh at. His sire was really itching to do as much as they could on their time crunch.

“I want food again… dessert, though. I know a place - one I’ve dreamed about since I was a kid…”

Gadget looked so full of anticipation that he could burst. The jackal was more surprised that he hadn’t already burst after literally wolfing down his second ‘combo’. He put in the address, and luckily it was only a 5 minute drive away. This place, Infinite did recognize - he’d been told by other staff that if you wanted ice cream, this was the place to go.

“Wait wait, before I tell you. Guess what this place is - and no, it’s not a DMV.”

Infinite scoffed good-naturedly and stuck his nose up.

“I know this one, thank you very much. I have actually wanted to try Death Egg Queen as well.”

* * *

Gadget had already decided on a large strawberry cheesecake twister, and stood there with increasing impatience as the jackal stared dumbly at the menu.

“Just… sire, please pick one! If you’re looking for one with diamonds, you’ll be looking for the rest of your life!” He was getting hangry as he watched everyone get their orders. Infinite only scoffed as he continued scanning the menu.

“I can’t decide between caramel crunch or mint chocolate cookie. Can I mix them?”

The wolf - having had enough - pulled him forward and ordered his ice cream with a growl, along with Infinite’s second option. The heir seemed surprised at his forwardness, causing Gadget to flush in embarrassment.

“You can always come back and get the caramel crunch, or get someone else to bring it to you…”

That was true. “Then get your license so you can buy me whatever I want.” That earned him a puffy-cheeked scowl, the wolf having already begun spooning the ice cream into his maw. Why would he store it in his mouth anyway? That had to be cold.

He’d be having some unhealthy late night cravings for the next little while, now that he’d gotten a taste of the ‘unrefined junk’ his family always forbade him from having in the estate. Gadget had ordered him a medium, for which he was grateful when he laid eyes on his attendant’s order. They took their ice cream outside and sat at a shaded bench outside of the parlour. The lupine servant watched Infinite eat the frozen dairy treat with a content expression, having once again already finished his food long before. 

“I’m surprised that eating it without a silver spoon doesn’t repulse you!” 

Infinite paused, ice cream hanging on his tongue in offense. He pulled the spoon out of his cup and bopped the rude wolf on his nose, leaving a blotch of mint chocolate cookie in its wake. 

“You… I realize that my lifestyle is unreasonably high-standard, but it isn’t to that extent.”

He received no apology, but that was fine with him - watching the ruby canine struggle to lick his nose clean was a better alternative.

“You’re quite funny now that you’ve become more comfortable in my presence.”

The statement caused Gadget to forget about the rest of the ice cream on his nose. He’d gone from being borderline scared of Infinite due to his family name, to disliking him over the purposeful habits he’d adopted to have the servant around him more, to…? He hadn’t actually put how he felt about the heir into coherent thoughts or words, having been too busy throwing himself a pity party when the jackal had confessed to him. Gadget’s subconscious was gentle in reminding him about Infinite’s eventual wife, once he picks someone. He wilted just noticeably enough for Infinite to grow concerned.

“Ah… I meant in a good way - not as in a joke…”

Gadget was starting to feel bad. He’d gotten pretty carried away with the jesting about his sire’s family wealth; if Infinite had not been the type to find deprecating humour funny, they would not be sitting under a cutesy umbrella eating ice cream together.

“Sorry, Fin. I was just stuck in my head for a moment. I’ve definitely gotten comfy around you, huh…” _Less thinking, more enjoying the moment._

Fin...

“I’m glad. I enjoy it.”

They needed to get going in order to not be late for supper. On the way back, Infinite changed the radio station to country with a sly smile at his companion. Gadget shook his head.

“Oh, thank you. The music of my people.”


	6. Chapter 6

Despite wanting to do more outings, Infinite was a realistic mobian - cancelling on his tutor and trainer again would rouse suspicion. He was able to write himself off as too busy with the excuse of needing to catch up after the soirée had occurred, but a repeat would have his parents sticking their noses even more into his business. In addition to that, he would get behind on his studies which was something he couldn’t let happen - his parents were already unhappy that ‘his career was on pause’ due to the extended academic path he’d chosen. He was under the expectation to get a general 3-year business degree for the single purpose of having a fancy diploma to frame in his father’s office, once he took over the family businesses. Nothing more, nothing less. The heir’s original motive was to drag his feet before he had to start bearing responsibilities as a way of being gradually introduced to his father’s position - he’d been somewhat dreading all of the pressure. 

The pair of canids lay in bed after Gadget had returned from his dinner, taking some time to relax and be lazy during a lapse in their evening. Infinite rubbed at his crimson attendant’s chin, whose body rested almost entirely on top of his own, as he reminisced about the date - if he was allowed to call it that - they’d been on a month ago. The wolf was light as a feather, a comforting weight that snuffed out any desire to get up and do anything productive before sleeping. His hand roved off track, down towards Gadget’s nethers, and rested tentatively- hinting at something he'd been wanting to initiate for over a month now. Infinite had refrained from anything beyond kisses with the wolf, but the sexual tension was rising between them, and he didn't see why they'd both been hesitating to get intimate again. Red legs instinctively clamped shut at the feeling, but not before a tiny moan escaped his lips. 

“Sire… we shouldn’t do this again. What if we get caught?”

“My doors are locked. No one will intervene, so long as you aren’t too loud~”

“I’m not loud in the first place..”

After a few moments in which Infinite assumed he was being shut down, the crimson wolf relaxed his legs, and scooted his body up higher on top of the heir’s. Infinite took a shot in the dark that it meant he could proceed. He pressed his fingers down against Gadget’s groin and searched for the small pearl he remembered eyeing up while the crimson wolf rode his fingers that night.

… It was an awkward start. He knew it had a bundle of nerves, and at the moment his only goal was to stimulate it dead on and see what kind of reaction he could get out of his retainer. Gadget awkwardly wriggled around as the inexperienced fingers probed somewhere he never thought anyone else would touch. When his hips spontaneously bucked, a quiet mewl breaking through their heavy breathing, Infinite hoped that it was because he’d hit the mark.

Gadget shook when the heir’s fingers continued rubbing his clit through lace panties. He’d never bothered giving it any attention himself, and in the past, any time he touched the area he felt nothing but shame. Up until recently, he’d been pretending that none of it was there. Pretending that he wasn’t so different from others. Even though they’d only known each other for a couple of months, Infinite had quickly broken down his walls, despite the initial dislike he’d held for the older male. 

A particularly on-point touch had Gadget’s back in an arch as he let out a wail. He snapped his legs shut and whined, before opening them up again. Infinite’s breath tickled the wolf’s matted fur, the honest reactions being more than enough to stimulate him.

“Overwhelmed?”

“Mm… yea~”

Infinite pressed a kiss to the smaller canine’s neck, letting his fingers slide underneath the panties and venture towards swollen lips, tentatively rubbing them. Gadget’s toes curled and uncurled, the digits having dipped even further down to his entrance. They slid in gently, eliciting a less restrained moan this time, the heir hoping that he was doing something right. His erection straining against his waistband, the hand not fondling his retainer fumbled to undo the button and free himself. 

Gadget flinched at the feeling of Infinite’s thick rod that now rested against his taint. He was shaky and sweaty, a semi melted puddle of wolf on top of the heir.  _ I shouldn’t just lay here and take it all, I wanna give him attention too. _

Hands that had been gripping the jackal’s forearms in blind pleasure moved to grasp the warm dripping length, a surprised groan from the larger canine tickling the fine hairs in Gadget’s ear. Moving without thinking, he sat up to reach without straining himself, now perched on Infinite’s lap with the covers pooled around them. The crimson wolf hesitantly began sliding his hand up and down, spreading the line of pre that had already streamed from the tip down to the base as his fingers rubbed individual veins. He touched his own small shaft far more often than the area where Fin’s fingers were stimulating, and only hoped that the heir liked the same things he did. 

He didn’t just like it, he  _ loved _ it. Gadget’s hand, while smaller than his own, massaged his cock with expertise. Both canid’s breaths were shallow and erratic, minds focused on giving and receiving. Infinite’s fingers were slick with his servant’s fluids, and as if their minds were linked, Gadget used the heir’s shaft to nudge the fingers away and replace them with Fin’s lubricated tip. The jackal raised his hips to slide half of his cock in, and Gadget moved his dress aside to watch with an open mouth and hooded eyes. He angled his hips, biting his lip as he watched the rest of it disappear between swollen folds, relishing in that same feeling of fullness from their night in the gardens. He leaned forward and rearranged his legs to have one knee on either side of the jackal’s hips. Somehow, he’d ended up taking control again, planting a hand onto each of the other canine’s thighs and raising himself to slide off of the erection, then seat himself back onto it. Infinite’s long drawn out groan was rewarding and encouraging enough for him to repeat the movements, sighing in pleasure every time the shaft hilted back inside of him. He ground himself down against the heir’s groin to rub the engorged tip against his inner walls.

“H-hey- I intended to be the one servicing you-”

Gadget moaned when Infinite’s hands gripped his hips to still the movement, claws digging into his pelt. He looked behind him with a flushed face, sending a pang of desire into the jackal’s loins.

“You make it sound so transactional, hehe. And you’re doing just that anyways~” 

Even he was surprised at his own eagerness. So focused on Infinite stuffed deep inside him, his shyness had ebbed away, which suited him just fine. He liked it when the heir was the one getting frazzled instead of himself for once. Having been about to continue with his ride on Infinite’s girth, he instead found himself shoved onto all fours, ass in the air, and still full. 

“Let me do more, then…”

Infinite had pressed the wolf down into the bunched blankets, front flush against Gadget’s arched back. Muffled cries filled the room alongside the telltale sound of matted pelts smacking together. Gadget had been about to take himself to pound town, but Infinite wanted a more active part in it. His hands slapped down over the other’s clenched fists as he pistoned his hips, copying the wolf’s gyrating movement that seemed to set him off so beautifully. Through laboured breathing, the jackal buries his snout into Gadget’s neck fur and takes his scent in with his jaw clenched - he definitely wasn’t going to last long. He paused briefly in his thrusting, and the mess of a wolf below him whined with unconcealed want.

“Nooo.. why did you stop- did you cum?”

“No, dammit- trying  _ not _ to do that so fast.”

Gadget’s laugh was breathless, his walls clenched from the suspense of the other canine stopping so suddenly. He arched his back further and took over where Infinite had stopped, sliding himself off of the thick girth and slamming himself back onto it with an erratic pace. Clearly it was assumed that Gadget had stamina befitting of the other’s name, but he was faring no better. Infinite began meeting his thrusts halfway, and through the mindless sweet nothings they groaned and moaned out to each other in addition to one of the jackal’s hands reaching beneath to rub his clit, they both came undone. The crimson attendant shoved his face into the covers once again to muffle his scream, and Infinite copied the action using the wolf’s scruff. They remained in position for a few moments, riding out their climax, enjoying the feeling of Infinite’s pulsing cock and Gadget’s constricting walls. They flopped over soon after, balled up together in a tangle of limbs as they waited for the jackal’s knot to diminish. Once the swelling had gone down enough for Infinite to pull out and tuck himself back in, they helped each other up and ambled to the bathroom for a quick rinse. The heir soaped up his sponge and scrubbed his little attendant, running his other hand along the dips and curves of the ruby-pelt as he did so. After kissing a drooped ear, Gadget turned around to scrub him down, and their shower quickly turned into a steamy makeout session when Infinite’s arms encircled the wolf’s waist. They exchanged a few deep kisses, then got out before things could get too heated again.

“... I’m hungry.”

The taller canine only snorted.

“Of course you are. I stole the fruit bowl from the foyer, if you want something from there.”

The lupine servant tilted his head at the heir. It was extremely out of character for him.

“... sire?”

“Is that not good enough for you? We can prepare something in the kitchens instead.”

“... we?”

Infinite growled self-consciously.

“Fine.  _ You _ can prepare something; I will observe.”

* * *

Down in the kitchens, Gadget was excitedly pouring various ingredients into a mug. The heir watched over his shoulder, more or less breathing down his neck in confusion. 

“Is this what freebasing is?”

The ruby canine looked over his shoulder with a laugh.

“It’s a mug cake, not mug cocaine. Should I be concerned that drugs were the first thing that came to mind?”

“I may or may not have had Knuckles gather an illicit textbook or two - solely for the love of science. Does this actually turn into a cake in the microwave? Can I make one as well?”

Hearing the butler’s name reminded Gadget of something. After they finished their microwaved cakes, which Infinite made sure to give his approval on, the crimson servant brought up his thoughts.

“Hey, sire… did you ever give Knuckles somewhere to ah, er..-”

Infinite’s eyes widened, having completely forgotten about his intentions.

“I completely forgot. Hmm, you were so brazen in bed not too long ago, yet you can’t even manage to say the word ‘sex’ now?”

Gadget was not amused by the teasing.

“I was getting to it-”

“Relax now, no need to get so red… ah, never mind - that is your natural colour.”

“You’re no comedian, sire. I’d boo you off the stage for that.” 

With a subtle smile and a shake of his head, the wolf stood up from the small staff table that Infinite had insisted he was fine with eating at, and took their dishes to the pressure washer. That evening marked Infinite’s first homemade cooking, even though it was done under his attendant’s watchful eye and instruction. What they didn’t know, was that there was an additional set of watchful eyes standing just around the corner of the kitchen’s entrance… she skulked off, yellow tail swishing in anticipation of sharing this slice of evening gossip amongst the staff.

“Do you know where that hotheaded echidna would be at this time of night? If you don’t mind, I will just offer him a key now while we are still up.”

“Um… he’s either double checking the finances or getting ready for bed. Depends how paranoid he’s feeling.”

“I see..”  _ he definitely deserves this. _

* * *

The echidna had a desk at the main entrance that he frequently used between his errands, and whenever he was letting in guests or deliveries. Upon arriving, it became clear that it wasn’t one of those nights where Knuckles double checked his calculations and accomodations. 

“Hn. I assume he will be in the servant’s quarters preparing for sleep then. Perhaps I will just find hi-”

Infinite cut his sentence short at the sound of rhythmic thumping nearby. He glanced at his personal servant, who had also heard the racket. They approached the door, the heir grabbing the handle only for it not to budge.

“Someone is in the coat and shoe rack room at this hour?..  _ oh _ .”

Gadget’s face burned as hot as it did the time he’d stumbled across the two the first time. Infinite only shook his head. Having larger ears than most mobians meant he heard a lot of things he wished he didn’t. 

“I have lost count at this point; I suppose even the most diligent people have their cruxes.”

Frantic shuffling and a series of dinging sounds were heard as hangers scattered onto the quartz flooring within. After a few more moments, the door was unlocked and a flustered echidna strode out, trying his best to look composed. 

“G-good evening, young master! And Gadget. Apologies, I was just doing some reorganizing.”

“Hehe, you mean some  _ rearranging _ ? Of the behind kind?”

Both older mobians’ awkward expressions were quick to shoot down towards the crimson wolf, who was still blushing just as badly as them, but with an awkward laugh. It still came as a surprise to anyone whenever the attendant said something bold.

“Your partner does not need to hide,” a blur of cobalt flashed out of the room and was standing next to Knuckles with a sheepish grin, “I have a proposition for you. You may take the key for one of the guest rooms whenever you so desire to pan out your… desires, as long as you ensure that cleanup is immaculate and noise is kept to a minimum. If anyone catches wind that I’ve let you use those rooms, I will have no choice but to revoke it lest other staff become angered by the special permissions.”

Sonic shook with excitement, and Knuckles looked more relieved than an old lady sitting down after a long day. 

“Of course, completely understandable. Thank-”

“No, thank  _ you _ \- for everything you do, but also for taking on my deal so that no one is walking in on you two anymore. I am astonished that there have not been any complaints.”

The echidna shifted uncomfortably.

“Heh, hopefully only you two have caught us - we usually wait until everyone’s gone to sleep, or at least pick somewhere we know will be clear. It’s just you, sire, that seems to wander at unholy-a.m. The other staff aren’t supposed to leave our quarters, and the rest of your family members are too old to be up late.”

_ Fortunately for these two this is true.  _ “Compelling rationalizations. Still, please do not hesitate to use this key.  _ Seriously _ .” With a pointed look to his lupine attendant, Infinite turned to leave. 

“Have a good night, you two.”

* * *

Mina had returned to the servant’s quarters as quickly as she could, hoping that the butler wouldn’t catch her. Amy only gave her a small head shake, which was normal given how often she ran to the kitchen for a snack before bed. She glanced at Wave, whose bed was next to hers, before leaning in to whisper.

“ _ You will never guess what I just overheard _ .”

The swallow’s full attention was now on her. Wave often held herself as if she was better than the others, but the avian enjoyed gossip just as much as anyone else.

“ _ The heir and his personal servant were in the kitchen… he was even making food with his own two hands- _ ”

“ _ Psh. The wolf? Why have one in the first place then? _ ”

“ _ That’s not even the worst part. He was talking to Gadget about the sex they supposedly had earlier! _ ” Mina’s voice rose a decibel at the exclamation. A quick glance around the spacious room and she knew she hadn’t been heard.

Wave’s eyes widened a fraction, before she thought of something.

“ _ I’m not normally one to spread scandal _ ,” Mina snorted quietly at the inaccuracy, “ _ but I’m not surprised. He is a closet pervert, quite literally… those dresses that the little red one wears? I was asked to tailor them specifically for him… not too long after the wolf started wearing them, he brought them all to me asking for further alterations without the boy’s knowledge. _ ”

The mongoose’s jaw was almost on the floor. What she’d just heard during her eavesdropping hadn’t truly sunk in until now. All that gushing she’d done with Gadget about the heir, and he was sleeping with him the entire time. Wave noticed her momentary space out, as perceptive as she was, called it out.

“ _ You’re a servant, and so is the wolf. You never had a chance, and he will be cast aside once Infinite decides on a suitor. _ ”

It was a useful reminder; sometimes she forgot about things despite them being point blank facts in her face.

“ _ Yeah. He’ll get hurt soon enough- not that I want him to, but he’s not better than us just because the heir chose him as an easy lay. _ ”

* * *

Wave was not a personal servant per se - she was paid a similar wage to that of the chef for her work, but most of her time was spent in the area attached to the laundry where all of her sewing supplies and equipment were. It was early in the morning, but an orange and yellow coyote suddenly entered without knocking, to her ire but expectation. Antoine was probably the only other servant there with a bigger ego than herself, and in her opinion, he’d be bottom tier if he wasn’t Benjamin’s personal attendant. He had no special talent aside from fencing, which was useless compared to sewing in her opinion.

“Allo, little swallow. Do you have ze pieces of clozing ready? I assume you ‘ave been working ‘ard, non? Or are you making more of zat cosplay..”

The electric violet mobian took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes. 

“Is this your way of saying you’d like a dress as well? I completed the alterations for those ages ago, and those outfits have been  _ more than satisfactory _ for the heir and his personal servant…”

Antoine stilled at the connotation.

“Hein?..  _ non _ , ze puny wolf and ze young master?”

Wave grinned lecherously, glad that she managed to wipe the obnoxious smirk off his face for once. 

“The heir is becoming domesticated. Mina saw him baking while Gadget watched last night~”

She handed the clear bag with neatly folded clothing inside to the stupefied coyote, who was just as silent as he nodded his thanks and was on his way.  _ There’s no way he won’t blab to Infinite’s father. _

* * *

Infinite gathered his books and tablet, preparing to do some studying while his retainer ate lunch. The moment he sat down on his chaise lounger, his phone started ringing. 

_ Ugh, only my parents ever call _ . “What?”

An offended scoff came from the caller.

“ _ Infinite, dear… enough of that petulant attitude - you are 24, not 14. Come see your father and I in our conference chambers. _ ” The heir knew he was in trouble when Charlise hung up without waiting for a response.

Both older jackals sat at their handcrafted cocobolo desks, typing and signing paperwork. Their hands stopped in their tasks the moment Infinite entered the room, and his father was quick to address him.

“Is this personal servant of yours incapable?”

“... I beg your pardon? Gadget does a perfectly fine job.”  _ Do they think that he sucks at serving my meals? _

“Some  _ unpleasant _ words have come my way regarding you two. I recommend that you find a new attendant if this one is having trouble remembering his place…”

_ Chaos, sometimes I forget how bad the gossiping is here.  _ “I am not sure what you have heard, but it clearly needs peer reviewing, because I haven’t had a single issue with him. You two should know better than any, what kind of rumours bored staff will make up for their own entertainment.”

“Hmm. We were told that you were seen cooking last night, while your retainer stood and watched.”

“I  _ asked _ him to show me how to make something. I don’t think it is okay for a male in his twenties to have zero culinary aptitude, and I was genuinely curious. After all, _ I am 24, not 14 _ .”

Both parents were staring with disdain, Charlise especially. They both looked like they had more to say, but had their doubts after his refutation.

“... We will let it slide just this once, but it would be in your best interest to learn how to maintain a professional relationship with your servant in the future. While you are present, we’d like an update on your relationship status.”

Infinite had luckily prepared for this question from his mother already.

“My tastes are specific… I have narrowed my interests down to a small pool of women from the soirée. I intend to set up dates with them individually and go from there.” 

It was a total lie, but if his parents asked for names and numbers, he had already struck up pretend agreements with various girls from the group he’d spoken with towards the end of that party. His parent’s expressions grew enthused at the news.

“We are glad to hear, and hope that you will be introducing us to your chosen suitor very soon.”

“Of course. You two will be the first ones to know when I decide.”

* * *

Infinite sped-walked back to his chambers, running into the very subject of his meeting just as he made it to his doors.

“Hello, sire!”

Wordlessly, the jackal bobbed his head towards the doors. Gadget immediately took the hint, and they silently entered.

“So, I am a fool. Because of my windbag of a mouth, there has been gossip amongst the other staff. I apologize for putting your job in a precarious position.”

Dread sunk into the bottom of the crimson lupine’s stomach. What was being said about him? He was used to people talking behind his back, and it had long since stopped bothering him… but when it came to job security, his anxiety was flying through the roof. Gadget’s body shook in trepidation.

“I…”

“I made sure to tell my parents that it was all libel. They seemed convinced enough, but they have become even more insistent on a timeline for marriage… simply keep doing things as you have been, try not to look guilty. You have not done anything to merit guilt regardless.”

“Yea.. I think I’m gonna go back to the original uniform from now on, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course. Again, I am extremely sorry.”

“I’m not upset with you, sire! You didn’t mean to. I’ll sleep in the personal attendant room too, just in case. Your life could get just as messy as mine if we keep doing this.”

“Yes. We will be prudent from now on.” 

Eye ridges turned upward and ears drooped, neither were happy about these new plans.

“Hey, sire… you know how you met those girls at your party? You should invite one over every week or so. I feel like your parents would completely forget about us if you did.”

“Hn. We think alike - I was considering doing just that. I have made a pact with most of them.”

Gadget stood there, taking in their situation with more thought now that his shivering had receded.

“I don’t know if me being your personal attendant is a good idea anymore. We can both see the end game, and it sure doesn’t involve us living happily ever after. I’m gonna get hurt, I’m already hurting, I think we’ve taken this too far..-”

Before the wolf could go on a further tangent, he was enveloped in a tight embrace. Short claws carded through his silky fur on the back of his head, deep hushes from the heir slowly soothing the incoming sobfest.

“This is where our minds cease to think alike - I personally do not see the same end game. I can’t dole out any certainties, but I do not plan on marrying for superficial reasons. Just.. give me some time to work something out, okay?”

Infinite brushed the tears off of his cute little attendant’s muzzle with a stressed, but affectionate smile. He’d found someone he truly liked, and he’d be damned if he lost it. He’d already lost too much, despite people who knew nothing of his past thinking he had it all in life. He and Gadget were only different on the surface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friends and I have an 18+ ship server✊ We shitpost and share our au's/headcanons (infidget and other ships too) when we're not drowning in school or work lmao
> 
> https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx


End file.
